Surprise!
by Volvochick
Summary: Jay and Theresa are getting pretty close so when it's her birthday, Jay and the others plan a surprise party.But she's gotten a big surprise that causes her to get in more trouble than she's bargined for.JT and very very minor AA
1. Helping Out

A light redhead was jogging when she tripped in a pothole and fell. She was running with her friends when she fell behind to stop for a drink from the fountain. One of her friends noticed and went back to find her without telling them.

" Theresa! Theresa! Where are you?"

"Over here Jay!"

A dark brunet emerged from where the path turned. Once he found her he saw that she was rubbing the ankle that she twisted when she fell. Jay offered to carry her back, which she declined. That disappointed him somewhat. They walked for a bit when Theresa stopped to look at her ankle. It was all red and swollen. She bit her lip in pain, when suddenly Jay picked her up and carried her on his back. A couple moments later it started to rain. He swerved to the trees so that he may walk under them without getting wet. Theresa pulled up the hood of her jumpsuit on her head. Soon enough she fell asleep on his back. Jay gave a small smile as he began to walk. A couple of hours later he saw the dorm where the seven of them lived. When he walked through the door he was met with the other five with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where have you been?" they all chanted simultaneously.

"Theresa tripped and twisted her ankle so I carried her back," Jay explained to the others.

"Is she okay?" a fiery redhead asked.

"Yeah she's okay Atlanta. Except for the swollen ankle she's just fine. I'll take her to see Chiron tomorrow so he can examine it," Jay calmly told her.

"Well you certainly took awhile to get back," a dark brunet smirked.

Jay slightly blushed under his comment.

"When I was carrying her back it started to rain so I had to walk under the trees as not to get wet which took longer".

"Well it didn't help much because you're hair is a mess dude," a good-looking blond said from the bathroom.

"You just shut up Neil." A purple haired lad snapped.

"Nice comeback Archie," the brunet sneered.

"Hey you watch it Herry," Archie yelled.

"You watch your mouth Archie or you're not going to have any teeth left!" Herry barked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

That's when the argument started and words and insults just bounced back and forth. Jay sighed and just shook his head smiling. He brought Theresa into her bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed. He then went to get some bandages to wrap around her heel as to stop the swelling. A small black haired dude with an afro noticed him leave and followed.

"Here Jay. I'll wrap it up for you so you can take a warm shower," he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks Odie. I can handle this myself," Jay said. "Anyway is Neil even out of the bathroom yet?"

"Umm, good point. I'll tell him to hurry up so you and Theresa can take one," Odie answered as he hurried of.

Jay smiled. He woke Theresa up and put on the bandages, but god was she ever beautiful when she was asleep even if she was wet.

"Go and take warm shower Theresa. I can wait till I dry off somewhat," Jay told her.

"Thanks Jay," she said smiling.

She walked away, limping, down the hall when she met Atlanta.

"So…what happened?" Atlanta questioned.

"What?" Theresa answered with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What happened between you and Jay?" she pestered.

"Nothing. He just carried me to my room and told me to take a shower after he finished," Theresa said blushing slightly.

"Finished what?"

"Finished wrapping my ankle of course," she told her friend.

The tone of her voice told Atlanta that conversation was over so she walked off, still wondering what actually happened between Theresa and Jay.

_So what did you think? This is my first story so it will be fairly crappy. It will take me awhile to get chapter 2 up and the others because I'm such a slooow typer. Please review. I will try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days._


	2. First Class

Once everyone woke up they went downstairs for breakfast. Since today was Friday, Athena was making waffles. Herry just loved it when Friday came; waffles, last day ofnormal (I repeat normal) school for the week, waffles, and watching movies, more waffles, being just plain lazy, and of course more waffles. Jay and Theresa were up a bit later than everyone because of what happened yesterday so they ate alone. A conversation soon started on how Theresa should get to school.

"I think you should drive to school today," Jay said simply.

"I guess but why can't you carry me to school," Theresa said grinning.

Jay blushed and quietly said, "If you want me to I will. We better hurry up or we'll be late for school."

Everyone packed their bags and then left. They all saw Jay carrying Theresa on his back and started to tease him about it. Jay was about to make a remark when the bell rang.

"We'd better run!"

First class was gym, which Theresa was excused from because of her ankle. Jay was also excused so he could take her to see the nurse. After going through the janitors closet they met Hera. Hera glared at them at them as she asked what they thought they were doing to miss first class.

"Theresa has a twisted ankle and we were excused from gym so I could take her to see Chiron," Jay and Theresa explained (And if some of you didn't figure out, Chiron was the nurse they were sent to see).

"Well, carry on then," Hera told them as she brushed them aside to go and do whatever it is that she wanted.

They saw Chiron in his study and told him what happened. He took a good look at the ankle and looked at them.

"Well its noting more than a small sprain and the swellings gone down quite a bit from the bandage. Theresa you should stay off it for a couple days. Do you want me to lend you a pair of crutches to walk on for a bit?" he stated.

"Yes please. I'll use them during school so that way I won't break Jay's back," she replied as she smiled at Jay.

"Okay. Just a second,"

A few minutes later he called jay in to help him look for them. Inside he whispered,

"Jay I want you to stay close to Theresa. Because of her ankle she's a vulnerable target for Cronus. She'd be able to hold him off for a bit but I'd still feel better if you kept close to her. Just one thing, don't tell what I said okay,"

"Okay," Jay promised.

This was perfect. He'd be with her alone and they'd spend a lot of time together. Chiron handed him the crutches and told him to be careful. Jay just nodded and left.

He walked with Theresa for a bit until the bell rang. Then he left her to go to his class. They promised to meet up at lunch just before they left. Theresa smiled to herself. She heard what Chiron said about her. She wasn't too happy about being vulnerable but, she was pleased when he heard him tell Jay to stay close to her side. She knew one thing. This ankle was most certainly a mixed blessing.

_Sweet! I got this chappie up sooner than I expected. If you think this and the other chapter were short I'm sorry to say but so will be the next two. The ones after that will be a lot longer. Once again please review, my life depends on it and so do my chapters!_


	3. Theresa's Nightmare

Title: Surprise!

Chapter 1: Helping Out

A light redhead was jogging when she tripped in a pothole and fell. She was running with her friends when she fell behind to stop for a drink from the fountain. One of her friends noticed and went back to find her without telling them.

" Theresa! Theresa! Where are you?"

"Over here Jay!"

A dark brunet emerged from where the path turned. Once he found her he saw that she was rubbing the ankle that she twisted when she fell. Jay offered to carry her back, which she declined. That disappointed him somewhat. They walked for a bit when Theresa stopped to look at her ankle. It was all red and swollen. She bit her lip in pain, when suddenly Jay picked her up and carried her on his back. A couple moments later it started to rain. He swerved to the trees so that he may walk under them without getting wet. Theresa pulled up the hood of her jumpsuit on her head. Soon enough she fell asleep on his back. Jay gave a small smile as he began to walk. A couple of hours later he saw the dorm where the seven of them lived. When he walked through the door he was met with the other five with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where have you been?" they all chanted simultaneously.

"Theresa tripped and twisted her ankle so I carried her back," Jay explained to the others.

"Is she okay?" a fiery redhead asked.

"Yeah she's okay Atlanta. Except for the swollen ankle she's just fine. I'll take her to see Chiron tomorrow so he can examine it," Jay calmly told her.

"Well you certainly took awhile to get back," a dark brunet smirked.

Jay slightly blushed under his comment.

"When I was carrying her back it started to rain so I had to walk under the trees as not to get wet which took longer".

"Well it didn't help much because you're hair is a mess dude," a good-looking blond said from the bathroom.

"You just shut up Neil." A purple haired lad snapped.

"Nice comeback Archie," the brunet sneered.

"Hey you watch it Herry," Archie yelled.

"You watch your mouth Archie or you're not going to have any teeth left!" Herry barked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

That's when the argument started and words and insults just bounced back and forth. Jay sighed and just shook his head smiling. He brought Theresa into her bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed. He then went to get some bandages to wrap around her heel as to stop the swelling. A small black haired dude with an afro noticed him leave and followed.

"Here Jay. I'll wrap it up for you so you can take a warm shower," he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks Odie. I can handle this myself," Jay said. "Anyway is Neil even out of the bathroom yet?"

"Umm, good point. I'll tell him to hurry up so you and Theresa can take one," Odie answered as he hurried of.

Jay smiled. He woke Theresa up and put on the bandages, but god was she ever beautiful when she was asleep even if she was wet.

"Go and take warm shower Theresa. I can wait till I dry off somewhat," Jay told her.

"Thanks Jay," she said smiling.

She walked away, limping, down the hall when she met Atlanta.

"So…what happened?" Atlanta questioned.

"What?" Theresa answered with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What happened between you and Jay?" she pestered.

"Nothing. He just carried me to my room and told me to take a shower after he finished," Theresa said blushing slightly.

"Finished what?"

"Finished wrapping my ankle of course," she told her friend.

The tone of her voice told Atlanta that conversation was over so she walked off, still wondering what actually happened between Theresa and Jay.

So what did you think? This is my first story so it will be fairly crappy. It will take me awhile to get chapter 2 up and the others because I'm such a slooow typer. Please review. I will try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days.

Chapter 2: First Class 

Once everyone woke up they went downstairs for breakfast. Since today was Friday, Athena was making waffles. Herry just loved it when Friday came; waffles, last day ofnormal (I repeat normal) school for the week, waffles, and watching movies, more waffles, being just plain lazy, and of course more waffles. Jay and Theresa were up a bit later than everyone because of what happened yesterday so they ate alone. A conversation soon started on how Theresa should get to school.

"I think you should drive to school today," Jay said simply.

"I guess but why can't you carry me to school," Theresa said grinning.

Jay blushed and quietly said, "If you want me to I will. We better hurry up or we'll be late for school."

Everyone packed their bags and then left. They all saw Jay carrying Theresa on his back and started to tease him about it. Jay was about to make a remark when the bell rang.

"We'd better run!"

First class was gym, which Theresa was excused from because of her ankle. Jay was also excused so he could take her to see the nurse. After going through the janitors closet they met Hera. Hera glared at them at them as she asked what they thought they were doing to miss first class.

"Theresa has a twisted ankle and we were excused from gym so I could take her to see Chiron," Jay and Theresa explained (And if some of you didn't figure out, Chiron was the nurse they were sent to see).

"Well, carry on then," Hera told them as she brushed them aside to go and do whatever it is that she wanted.

They saw Chiron in his study and told him what happened. He took a good look at the ankle and looked at them.

"Well its noting more than a small sprain and the swellings gone down quite a bit from the bandage. Theresa you should stay off it for a couple days. Do you want me to lend you a pair of crutches to walk on for a bit?" he stated.

"Yes please. I'll use them during school so that way I won't break Jay's back," she replied as she smiled at Jay.

"Okay. Just a second,"

A few minutes later he called jay in to help him look for them. Inside he whispered,

"Jay I want you to stay close to Theresa. Because of her ankle she's a vulnerable target for Cronus. She'd be able to hold him off for a bit but I'd still feel better if you kept close to her. Just one thing, don't tell what I said okay,"

"Okay," Jay promised.

This was perfect. He'd be with her alone and they'd spend a lot of time together. Chiron handed him the crutches and told him to be careful. Jay just nodded and left.

He walked with Theresa for a bit until the bell rang. Then he left her to go to his class. They promised to meet up at lunch just before they left. Theresa smiled to herself. She heard what Chiron said about her. She wasn't too happy about being vulnerable but she was pleased when he heard him tell Jay to stay close to her side. She knew one thing. This ankle was most certainly a mixed blessing.

_Sweet! I got this chappie up sooner than I expected. If you think this and the other chapter were short I'm sorry to say but so will be the next two. The ones after that will be a lot longer. Once again please review, my life depends on it and so do my chapters!_

Chapter 3: Theresa's Nightmare

After Jay and Theresa left for Chiron's study the others were having gym. Today they were having an obstacle course. It was a one-on-one race so only two raced at a time. The first up were Archie and Atlanta. Everyone knew this would be interesting because they were extremely competitive. It was easy because everything in it was easy. They had to race through tires, swing on ropes over a mat, and race to the finish. Like this was going to be hard. Try doing this with running over crocodile backs in a swamp, swinging over a pool of hot lava, and racing away from a gigantic robot that was chasing you. Their coach blew the whistle and they were off. They ran through the tires and swung on the ropes over the mat with the greatest of ease. They were running to the finish when Atlanta yelled over her shoulder,

"You're gonna to eat my dust Archie!"

"Wanna bet," Archie panted.

He was catching up to Atlanta when a basketball came rolling out across the room. Archie tripped and fell on his face! Atlanta heard a thump and turned her head over her shoulder while she was still running. She saw Archie on the ground groaning. Atlanta turned around and ran back to help him.

"Get back and finish the race!" the coach yelled.

Atlanta just glared at him thus causing him to shrink back and shut up. She picked Archie up and helped him to the stands.

"All right! Who left that ball out?" the coach barked.

"S-sorry coach," someone stammered from the stands.

The bell rang for next class so everyone left to go and get changed.

"You all right Archie," Herry asked.

"Yeah. I just got the wind knocked out of me,"

"It's cool that you're okay but dude you seriously need a shower," Neil retorted plugging his nose.

They all laughed at his comment and then Archie went to go and take a shower. Everyone split up and went to their different classes. At lunch they all met up at their usual table by the west window on the balcony. They were eating when Jay and Theresa came along. Theresa sat down in the chair across from Odie and beside Atlanta. Jay left and came right back with some food for him and Theresa.

"Thanks," Theresa said smiling.

Jay took a chair next to her and they both began to eat. When they were done Jay took the trays and then helped Theresa up.

After school they all sat down to watch a comedy. Soon afterwards they had supper and then went to bed. Jay rebandaged her ankle and then helped her to bed. They both said good night and then left to their bedroom. They all fell asleep instantly but while everyone else's was peaceful Theresa was more fitful. She tossed and turned in her bed while she was dreaming that someone was walking down a dark corridor. Bones littered the floor while the walls were caked with mud and blood. The person didn't have a flashlight so you couldn't see their face. The person kept walking with their hand against the wall so that they could feel the way out when someone hit them on the head. The person was then dragged away deeper into the darkness. She was about to see the assaulters face when her alarm went off. She quickly sat up in bed scared. She felt very hot and there was sweat pouring down her face. She was gasping very fast and loudly. She just sat there in bed thinking about what happened.

"It was a nightmare nothing more," she told herself. "It couldn't have been a vision, it just couldn't of, could it…"

_OMG! I can't believe I made it this far in two days. In case some of you want to know I have the first seven chapters in my notebook (soon to be eight) and I plan to have at least 10 or 11 plus an epilogue. Please review._


	4. Home Alone

When Theresa came down to the kitchen she found out that everyone left for school so that they can train with their mentors, the gods. Only Jay was left.

"We're excused from classes because of your ankle, but it's only you and I," Jay told her after chewing a piece of toast.

He looked up from his toast and said, "What's wrong Theresa? You're as white as paper. Are you okay?"

Jay was obviously worried and his face showed it. His eyes were wide open and he was frowning.

"I-I'm okay Jay. I just had a nightmare that's all," Theresa stammered.

Jay raised his eyebrows and said suspiciously, "Well if you think you're okay then I won't bother you anymore about it. Anyway, what do you want to do? We've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Hmm. How about we rent a movie," Theresa answered after thinking for a while.

"Sure! Which one?"

"A horror/comedy," she answered.

They walked (or in Theresa's case, limped) to a video store nearby and rented Scary Movie 4. They paid and then left. Once they got back, they set up the movie and then sat down to watch it. Jay sat down on the loveseat and Theresa sat down next to him. She moved closer and closer until they were almost touching. Jay gave a small blush as he put his arm around her. They watched the movie until a little over half way through when Theresa fell asleep in Jay's lap. Jay's face was deep red by then and he was giving a small smile. She woke up half-an-hour later and found out how she fell asleep. Now it was Theresa's to go red in the face. They had lunch of some grilled cheese sandwiches and then sat down in the living room to talk for a bit. Theresa said that she felt like some fresh air and asked Jay if he wouldn't mind walking with her. Jay agreed happily and they both went to take a quick shower before going out.

An hour later they left with Jay helping her walk down the front steps. After walking for a bit they sat down on a bench and just listened to the birds singing, the bees buzzing, and the children laughing. An elderly couple walked by and they heard the woman say to her husband, "Don't those two make such a cute couple dear?"

"Yes they do," her husband answered nodding.

Jay and Theresa could feel their face redden at what the couple said. They talked for a bit more and then they left for home. They entered the familiar and comfy dorm as Jay hung up Theresa's coat. She gave Jay a mysterious smile as she asked him to help her to her room. He helped her there and opened the door for her as she quietly said, "thanks for a great time today Jay."

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek before disappearing into her room. Jay just stood there speechless. There was no face as red as his within the history of the Greek gods.

_Lol! This has got to be my fluffiest chapter yet. I'm becoming a faster writer! I finished this chapter in only half-an-hour. starts doing victory dance around basement and clapping her hands together while trying not to wake anyone up Once again please review because I have no life and I like the ones that I am previously getting._


	5. Planning in Secret

A week later Theresa's ankle was better and she was able to walk on it without feeling any pain. Since her ankle was fine she didn't have to use the crutches or be carried by Jay anymore. Everyone was watching TV except Theresa because she was in the shower. They were watching The Simpsons when Jay snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Hey you know what?"

"What?" everyone shouted curiously.

"It's Theresa's birthday on Saturday!"

"That's right! We better do something for her but what?" Atlanta pondered.

"How about a surprise party?" Herry said.

"That's perfect! Now we have to decide on what to get her," Atlanta yelled excited.

"Hmm. What about us all chipping in for a present," Archie asked.

"No that's a bad idea. We'll never agree on what we should get her. Can we just tell what we plan on getting so that the others won't by the same thing that we did," Jay offered.

Yeah that sounds like a good idea Jay," Odie said. "Since you thought of it you can go first."

Jay shook his head. "I'm still thinking about it. How about you Atlanta,"

"I think I'm probably going to get her a book of spells. What about you Herry?"

"A small punching bag so that she could work out in her room," Herry remarked shrugging. "What are you gonna get her Arch?"

"I have no clue whatsoever! Do you mind if I chip in with you Atlanta?"

"Not at all. Spell books are really expensive and now I, I mean we, can afford a better one. So Neil, do you know what you are going to get her?"

"A set of vanilla bath scents," Neil answered proudly.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"What? After all this fighting you can really stink from all of the sweat!"

"Okay then," Herry said staring uncertainly at Neil. "Anyways, what about you Odie?"

"An MP3 player,"

"How can you afford those things dude? They're, like, really expensive!" Neil shouted while gaping at Odie.

"I can make one. I have done before," Odie said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could of gotten one cheap!" Archie yelled laughing.

"So have you finally decided Jay?" Odie asked.

"What? Oh yeah I have but I'm gonna keep it a secret until the party if you don't mind,"

"No not at all," everyone said.

"Thanks guys," Jay said relieved.

"Now we need someone to keep Theresa busy while the rest of us get everything set up. Any volunteers?" Atlanta remarked.

No one volunteered. Jay looked down at the floor. Herry shifted in his seat. Neil stared at himself in his gold three-sided mirror. Archie looked up at the ceiling while Odie shuffled his feet around.

"Okay so no one does, but everyone is just to shy to do it so I'll decide. Everyone think of a number from one to ten. I got the number so everyone guess,"

Numbers went out from across the room.

"One," Jay called out hopefully.

"Ten," Herry guessed shrugging.

"Five," Odie exclaimed.

"Two," Neil said nonchalantly.

"Six," Archie said finally.

"And the winner is… Neil! No surprise there. He always was the lucky one," Atlanta remarked rolling her eyes.

She saw that Jay looked downtrodden from the results.

"Jay," Atlanta started. "you should help Neil with it because I don't think that he can do it without Theresa coming back."

"Hey, how about you take the whole job. This will only keep me from looking at my gorgeous self in the mirror." Neil stated.

Jay perked up and said thanks. "You also know what. All seven of us made a team on Theresa's birthday. That means that we've been together for one whole year now," Jay exclaimed.

"That's right! It's our anniversary on January 6th. Why don't we have two parties on Saturday?" Odie asked.

"No because Theresa will be around all the time then and we won't have anytime to get ready for hers," Archie answered.

"Okay well now that we've got everything figured out lets get started!" Atlanta said happily.

"Get what started?" a voice asked from across the room.

Everyone turned around and saw Theresa standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression on her face. She had a towel on her head and some silk pajamas with clouds on them. She even had the baby blue fuzzy slippers on that Jay gave her for Christmas. She took the towel of her head and let her damp hair hang down her shoulders making her look even more gorgeous. Jay stared at her in wonder with his eyes glued to her beautiful figure. Atlanta smirked and started to snap her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Jay jumped and started to shake his head while a faint flush showed on his cheeks.

"Get what started?" Theresa asked again although this time more firmly.

"Nothing," Odie said quickly.

"Okay then," Theresa said shrugging. If no one told her she'd ask either Jay or Atlanta later.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night all," Jay yawned.

"Good night," everyone said without looking up.

"I'm going to bed too," Theresa said.

"Mind if I walk you there?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Not at all,"

They walked and talked until they got to Theresa's room.

"So what were you talking about in there?" Theresa asked out of the blue.

"We were talking about how… wait a second, are you trying to trick me into telling you?" Jay asked grinning.

"Telling me what?" Theresa answered innocently.

"Well it's not gonna work and anyway you'll find out soon enough," Jay said.

He winked mischievously before walking down the hall to his room. Theresa just stood there trying to figure out what just happened when she smiled.

"Don't worry Jay I will find out soon enough. Sooner than you think."

Yay! I'm getting these chappies up a lot sooner than I expected! Also if you think this was a long chapter for me just wait till chapter eight. It has seven full pages so far (no double spacing) and I'm not even done it writing it. It would be done by now but my pencil ran out of lead and I can't write with it till it's been sharpened. starts throwing pencil around room and stomping on it while wondering why I didn't buy a sharpener Please rate and review.


	6. Surprises and More Surprises

Theresa sat in bed thinking of what the others may be talking about. She still hadn't found out and today was the best day of the year for her, it was her birthday and the team's anniversary. She was seventeen today and she hoped that everyone remembered. The past to days were fun but today was special. She had had lots of fun with Jay, after all, who wouldn't enjoy them with your secret crush. They had gone for jogs in the park, had gone shopping together, they had even went to the fair. Best of all, it was just them, doing these thing together, ALONE! Today Jay was taking her to see a movie, her choice. She still hadn't decided but she thought she knows which one. Theresa fell backwards into her well-made bed. She sighed happily to herself, "I hope today will never end."

Someone suddenly knocked on her door and a muffled voice said, "Theresa I love you."

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she asked, "What?"

"I said, Theresa are you ready yet?"

"Just a second Jay!" she yelled through the door.

She shook her head and muttered to herself about going crazy enough to start hearing things but, then again, she was in love. She quickly brushed her hair and opened the door to let Jay in. He was just as handsome as ever with the sunlight from her window streaming down on his face. The faint scent of Axe drifted around her room. She never did like the smell of it but it smelt just divine on him.

"So have you decided on which movie you want to see?"

"Yeah. How about we go and see the new Simpsons Movie. It's supposed to be really good."

"Okay then let's go then. After you," he responded gently.

"Thanks," she said while giving off a faint smile.

"Do you want to drive or walk? It's a really nice day out."

"Let's drive. We'll take my car "

"Can I drive or will you."

"Hmm, let's see. No, yeah why not. You can drive it as a special privilege because I'm in a really good mood today," she answered cheerfully.

"Yes. Just let me go and get my wallet," Jay said as he ran to his room.

"That was a funny movie!" Theresa giggled as they left the theater.

"That it was, that it was. So… do you want to go home now or do you want to wait a bit?"

"Let's go home now. I want to take a shower."

Theresa was getting disappointed. Jay hadn't even remembered her birthday yet and the day was almost over.

"I just remembered that…"  
"That what?" Theresa asked getting hopeful.

"That today is the day that the Edmonton Oliers play against the Calgary Flames for the Stanley Cup," Jay finished.

"N-no-o thanks. I-I'll just go to my room," Theresa cried on the verge of tears.

She ran almost crying into the living room. Jay was running after her calling out her to wait. She turned around sharply as her tears were just about to burst free. She was just about to yell at him when the next thing she knew she was in Jay's arms. He was stroking her back and telling her that he was sorry. He finally got her to look up at him and he was smiling at her.

"Just come into the living room with me and you'll feel happier than you've felt this week," Jay told her warmly.

"I don't know, the past few days were a blast but then again you forgot something really important," she said teasingly.

"Oh did I? I don't think so,"

They walked into the living room when a shout went across the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Theresa!" everyone yelled.

Theresa's emerald green eyes widened in shock at everything that just happened.

"Is all of this for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course it is silly. Who else could this all be for?" Atlanta teased her best friend.

"Now open up the presents!" Herry yelled.

"Yeah open them up!"

"Presents, presents, presents!" everyone shouted as the cheer went across the room.

"Okay fine. Who's first?"

No one answered. They all sat there looking at each other ad crossing their fingers hoping that it was going to be them.

"Okay. Atlanta you can go first."

Atlanta walked up smugly and handed Theresa her present. "This one's from both Archie and I. Hope you like it."

Theresa tore off the red wrapping paper and a brand new book of spells lay in her hands.

"Thank you so much Archie and Atlanta! It's wonderful," Theresa remarked as she lay the sleek black book down beside her. Herry passed his green badly wrapped present to Theresa. She opened it up and a new red, miniature punching bag was in the floor on top of the shiny book.

"It's really nice Herry. Thanks. I'll use it tonight."

Herry smiled shyly and mumbled a quiet you're welcome.

"Three down, three to go!" she giggled. "Odie you're next,"

He placed a bagged package in front of her and walked away. Once Theresa opened it her eyes once again widened in surprise when she saw it.

"Wow! Thanks Odie it's perfect," she exclaimed. Neil than walked up and handed her his present. He walked back with a superior look on his face. Theresa opened the bag which had Neil's face on it and dryly stated, "A scented bath set. It's just what I always wanted. Thanks Neil it's really nice."

"I knew you'd love it. After all, it is a gift from the gorgeous Neil,"

"Uh uh," Theresa stated rolling her eyes. But her smile quickly returned as she announced that it was Jay's turn. He gave her his present and sat down next to her. She stared at the small golden wrapped present in wonder. After staring at it for a couple of seconds longer she gasped. In her hands lay a garnet heart necklace. It was her birthstone. The small heart was attached to a braided golden chain. She was absolutely speechless and so was everyone else in the room. Jay sat there frowning.

"You don't like it," he said questioningly.

"Of course I don't like it," Theresa began. Jay stood up and was about ready to leave the room when she finished her sentence. "I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Theresa cried as she hugged Jay around the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the room smirked as Jay was flushing while putting the necklace around Theresa's slim, white neck.

The rest of the party was the usual. Cake, games, dancing, ex cetera… Later that night they all agreed to go the fair and try out the haunted corridors. Even Odie, but he was skeptical about it until the others kept bugging him about it unless he went. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and paid the price to enter. The inside was somewhat spooky and gruesome. There were bones everywhere on the floor and there was fake blood on the walls. It didn't scare anyone but it put a chill down Theresa's spine.

"It's just like my dream," Theresa thought as they walked further in. She grabbed Jay's hand and started to walk on. It was really dark so you couldn't see what was going on. Soon they came to a fork. Jay, Neil, and Theresa took the left fork while Archie, Herry, Atlanta, and Odie took the right. Jay and the others were walking along when they came to another fork. Theresa wanted to go alone this time down the right fork while the others went straight. Jay wasn't too happy about this but he just let it go by after all, she could defend herself if anything happened. They, Jay and Theresa, promised to meet up at the exit and went their separate ways.

Theresa was waking along with her hand against the wall so she wouldn't miss a turn. She was almost out when somebody hit her hard in the head. She collapsed and everything went blacker.

Meanwhile, at the exit, Jay and the others were waiting for Theresa to come out so they could leave. Jay was getting very worried so he told the others that he was going to go back in and find her. He took the flashlight that Odie handed him headed back in. He turned at the fork where Theresa went and walked on farther. He kept the flashlight shining on the ground because he didn't want to miss anything. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something red on the ground. He inspected it closer and to his horror he found out that it was blood.

"Fresh blood too," he thought. A couple of feet away lay a dirty envelope. He picked up the used to be white envelope and opened it. He took the letter out and read it. He gasped in dismay as he dropped it to the ground. In his mind he was still going through what the letter had said.

**Meet me at 1:30 tonight in front of the old school building. Come alone. Don't bring any of your no good friends along or else poor, dear Theresa might be celebrating her last birthday ever!**

Something slid from the envelope and fell landing on the ground with a soft thud. Still in shock, Jay picked it up wondering if what he read was true. Once he saw what it was his fears were confirmed. It was Theresa's necklace.

Sorry it took me so long to update but I just found out that I update faster on school nights. This is probably my favorite chapter and I hope that you like it. Please rate and review.


	7. What To Do?

Back at the dorm Jay sat on the couch with his head in his hands. The others were trying to cheer him up but with no avail. Jay was yelling into his hands, "It's all my fault! I knew I shouldn't of let her go down that tunnel by herself! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"No is wasn't and you know that! You can't predict the future," Atlanta said soothingly.

"I know I can't, it's just that I feel so stupid,"

No one knew what to say to this. They all figured something was wrong ever since Jay came out pale without Theresa. He was almost in tears by that point and all he could say was something about Theresa before he fell to the ground on his knees. He had something in his hand but he wouldn't let them see it. But they already knew what it was. Once they saw a glimmer of gold hanging from his hand they knew what had happened. Theresa had been kidnapped. As soon as they brought Jay back home he immediately sat down on the couch and told them what had come about. They all knew it was Cronus who did it they just didn't know how to get Theresa back. Odie was about to question him on this when Jay told them about the letter.

"I have to meet Cronus in front of the old school at 1:30 tonight. That's half n' hour from now!" Jay told them solemnly.

"Well we better think of a plan and fast then. What do you think we should do Jay?" Archie asked.

"What plan? The letter said that I should go alone and if you guys come with me he might kill Theresa," Jay answered.

"You've never let this trouble you before," Herry told him amazed.

"I've never felt this way before," Jay exclaimed quietly. Everyone in the room was speechless. Jay liked her; he actually really, really liked her. They all thought something was up ever since Jay started to stop speaking in mid-sentence whenever Theresa entered the room. Atlanta knew that Theresa liked him but she didn't know that Jay liked he back. Everyone bowed his or her head ashamed. Now they knew why Jay was so worried about Theresa. Odie was the first to do anything. He put his hand on Jay's shoulder and gave a forced smile. Jay looked up at him finally.

"Come on Jay. Think of a plan to bring Theresa safely. You know we're with you all the way no matter what happens,"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed except Neil because he was checking his reflection in his mirror. An annoyed Atlanta rolled her eyes as she nudged Neil in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt," Neil, cried in pain as he rubbed his arm. "Oh yeah. Yeah I'm with you all the way! Whatever," Neil answered as he went back to checking his reflection.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me," Jay said as he gave a small smile. "Okay. Now this is the plan. Herry you'll be…"

"Oww, my aching head!" Theresa mumbled in pain. She went to lift her hand to her head so that she could rub it, but Theresa wasn't able to move her arm. "What the hell? Oh great, just great. I'm tied up and the others have no clue where I am. Come to think of it, I don't even know where I am."

She looked around at her surroundings but she wasn't able to see anything because it was to dark.

"Ah, so you're finally awake my dear," a deep voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Wh-who's there?" Theresa stuttered. "Oh please don't be who think it is. Please Zeus I'm begging you," Theresa thought silently.

"Oh no why would I tell you who I am. Besides you already know," the voice said with a low, menacing growl.

"Cronus!" she muttered sadly. "Come on I said please!" she thought exasperated. "Cronus, where in the world am I?"

"Why you're in the basement of the old school building."

"Let me go Cronus! Jay and the others will be along shortly and then you will finally pay for all that you have done! Let me free now and maybe we'll go easy on you," Theresa shouted.

Ooo. I'm so scared," Cronus laughed. "And anyway, why would I want to let you go? It would ruin all the fun!"

Cronus left the room laughing menacingly. Theresa sat there almost crying.

"As long as I have this necklace, I know I'll be alright and Jay will find me," Theresa thought, but to her dismay she couldn't feel the cold metal like substance against her chest. She started to cry.

"Help me Jay! Please help me!" she cried quietly.

Half n' hour later, Jay and the others stood outside the old school house. They looked around for Cronus, but they couldn't see him. All they could see was the rotting, uncut lawn, the untrimmed hedges, and a small group of dying trees. Cronus appeared suddenly by the trees as he stepped out of his black and purple swirling vortex of doom.

"Where is Theresa?" Jay demanded. "I'm here just as the letter said."

"I know you brought the others Jay so I'm making it more interesting. You have one hour to find Theresa in the building. I've hidden somewhere in the building, if you can find her you can have her back, but if you fail I get to kill you and Theresa. Deal?" Cronus remarked smiling evilly.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Since when has anything in life ever been fair? Choose now or she dies!"

"Let us see Theresa and then we'll go along with you're deal," Jay said quietly after thinking about it.

"Fine then. But only you can speak to her. The other nitwits are to stay where they are or I will kill you both," Cronus glared. "Agnon! Bring the dear girl out here for one last glance of her friends before she perishes. And do it quickly. The quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can rule the world!"

The giant grunted and walked off. He then came back with a dirty Theresa over is shoulders and drooped her on the dead ground. Jay dropped his xiaphos by his side in shock.

"Theresa! Oh gods Theresa are you okay?" Jay asked worriedly as he ran toward her. He dropped to his knees as he put his arms around her and held her close. The contact of Jay's warm body against her cold, shivering on relaxed her body. Suddenly she burst into tears and started crying into his shoulder. The others stood by gazing helplessly at was happening and wished they were there to help comfort her. "It's okay, I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright," Jay said soothingly.

"I'm scared Jay! Please help me! I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" Theresa sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're not going to die. I promise," Jay said warmly. Jay brought her head up with his fingers under her chin. She looked at him with fresh tears falling down her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying but that didn't make them look anymore less beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled like a thousand stars and they looked magnificent. He smiled the smile that Theresa had always adored ever since she first met him. His eyes became bright and shiny whenever he smiled that one. He wiped away the tears falling down her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She immediately felt better as his lips touched her cold skin.

"Blah! This is getting to mushy for me. Take her away Agnon," Cronus ordered disgusted.

"No, no! Not yet! Jay!" Theresa shouted starting to sob again as Agnon dragged her away.

"You'll be okay. I promise," Jay said as he grabbed Theresa's cold hand probably for the last time. "No! I won't let that happen!" he thought frantically. Theresa felt him push something into her hand. When she looked down into her palm she saw her necklace's gold chain glow brightly in the dark. She gave a small smile despite her tears. She knew that Jay wouldn't let anything happen to her even if his life depended on it.

Jay, on the other hand, was worried out of his skull. He glowered at Cronus with the up-most hatred in his eyes.

"You can start looking for her in a little bit, but watch out. I may have a little 'surprise' in store for you," Cronus laughed manically. "You can start…now!"

"Don't worry Theresa I'm coming!" Jay thought wildly. They barged into the badly-in-need-for-repair building still wondering what surprise Cronus had in store for them.

So what did you think? This is one of my favorite chapters and I tried to make it more descriptive in turn to what . I hope you really enjoyed it an so sorry that it took so long to update but if you read the reason why I did before I posted this then you will hopefully understand. Once again, please r/r. Your friend, ChattyPants (or ChattyPants depending on which site you are reading it from) AKA puppyluv2006 if you belong to the forum.

Chapter 8: Trouble's Afoot

Jay was running around the building frantic to find Theresa. He looked in all the rooms but he couldn't see nor hide or hair of her.

"Hey! Jay, wait up!" Neil gasped between breaths. "We're getting tired."

"We have to hurry up! Theresa's life is in our hands!" Jay yelled.

"Look. Jay we're worried about her too, but we're lost and you know it!" Herry complained.

"Fine then, you can rest for a while but I'll go ahead to try and find her," Jay told the others.

"Before you go Jay, turn on your PMR," Odie said to him. Jay, looking quite clueless, turned on his PMR.

"Now what?"

"Now look at the screen. As you can see there is a map of the building. The red lines signify where you have already been. The green dot, on the other hand, shows where you are right now. There are three floors to the building including the basement. So that means that each floor can have two people on it searching except one. The one floor will only have one person to search it though instead of two," Odie explained.

"Why only one? Why aren't there two people on each floor? I think the dust is causing your brain to malfunction Odie. There are six people, not five. And six divided by three is two. So that means that there should be two people on each floor," Neil told Odie slowly as not to confuse him. Odie rolled his eyes and eyed him with a look of annoyance.

"I know that Neil. I'm not stupid. The reason why is because I won't be here. I'll be outside making sure everyone is okay. Because of my claustrophobia I won't be in the building," Odie told him matter-of-factly.

"Okay then. I'll go alone. I'll be searching the top floor for any signs of her," Jay told the others as if he had been thinking about it for hours.

"Archie and I will be in the basement," Atlanta exclaimed. "So that leaves Herry and Neil to explore the main floor."

"Good. Now that we've got this all figured out, lets split up and we'll call each other on the PMR if we hear any news about Theresa," Jay ordered.

The group went their separate ways with Odie heading back outside. The dizzy feeling that overtook him once he entered had now disappeared. He may have been out but the others were still inside not knowing what may happen. He took out his sleek silver labtop and opened it. He was not going to those their signal this time. Not like last time when they all had to deal with the minotars.

Meanwhile Archie and Atlanta were searching the basement for Theresa. There were dead bugs, mice, and mouse turds all over the floor while a sickly color of green mold was growing on the rotting walls. There were also boxes everywhere and most of them were huge!


	8. Trouble's Afoot Part 1

Before you read this, READ CHAPTER 7! The actual chapter is up and if you don't read it, you probably have know clue hoe they got here and when they met Cronus. So read it! Your some what calm author, ChattyPants (ChattyPants)

Jay was running around the building frantic to find Theresa. He looked in all the rooms but he couldn't see nor hide or hair of her.

"Hey! Jay, wait up!" Neil gasped between breaths. "We're getting tired."

"We have to hurry up! Theresa's life is in our hands!" Jay yelled.

"Look. Jay we're worried about her too, but we're lost and you know it!" Herry complained.

"Fine then, you can rest for a while but I'll go ahead to try and find her," Jay told the others.

"Before you go Jay, turn on your PMR," Odie said to him. Jay, looking quite clueless, turned on his PMR.

"Now what?"

"Now look at the screen. As you can see there is a map of the building. The red lines signify where you have already been. The green dot, on the other hand, shows where you are right now. There are three floors to the building including the basement. So that means that each floor can have two people on it searching except one. The one floor will only have one person to search it though instead of two," Odie explained.

"Why only one? Why aren't there two people on each floor? I think the dust is causing your brain to malfunction Odie. There are six people, not five. And six divided by three is two. So that means that there should be two people on each floor," Neil told Odie slowly as not to confuse him. Odie rolled his eyes and eyed him with a look of annoyance.

"I know that Neil. I'm not stupid. The reason why is because I won't be here. I'll be outside making sure everyone is okay. Because of my claustrophobia I won't be in the building," Odie told him matter-of-factly.

"Okay then. I'll go alone. I'll be searching the top floor for any signs of her," Jay told the others as if he had been thinking about it for hours.

"Archie and I will be in the basement," Atlanta exclaimed. "So that leaves Herry and Neil to explore the main floor."

"Good. Now that we've got this all figured out, lets split up and we'll call each other on the PMR if we hear any news about Theresa," Jay ordered.

The group went their separate ways with Odie heading back outside. The dizzy feeling that overtook him once he entered had now disappeared. He may have been out but the others were still inside not knowing what may happen. He took out his sleek silver labtop and opened it. He was not going to those their signal this time. Not like last time when they all had to deal with the minotars.

Meanwhile Archie and Atlanta were searching the basement for Theresa. There were dead bugs, mice, and mouse turds all over the floor while a sickly color of green mold was growing on the rotting walls. There were also boxes everywhere and most of them were huge! Theresa could be hiding behind or even inside anyone of them. Archie found it strange that the boiler was still even running after those past few years. He stopped to look for Theresa behind a dirty refrigerator box. He heard something move inside. He was ready to call Atlanta over when the box fell over and tiny mouse came running out in fear. His hopes dashed, he sighed in disappointment and turned around to see Atlanta's flashlight lighting up her pale face.

"Ahh!" Archie shouted surprised.

"Aww. Did I scare the big baby man Archie?" Atlanta snickered.

"Ha ha very funny. Now what is it that you want to almost scare the crap out of me?" Archie said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, do you know why the boiler is still running? Isn't it supposed to be shut off for safety reasons?" Atlanta asked mystified.

"I think so, but I'm not sure for certain. I'll ask Odie about it,"

Archie took his light blue, now looking a very dark blue in the darkness, PMR out of his pocket. He called Odie and told him the problem.

"Yeah it is," Odie reported to them after a quick second of looking on the Internet. "If it's not shut off it could… Oh gods no! You've got to get out of there now!"

"What? What's wrong? If the boilers still running it could what? Tell me!" Atlanta ordered.

"No time to explain! Just get out of there now!" Odie yelled paniced again.

"Fine! But what about the others?" Archie shouted through the speaker.

"I'll tell them after you hang up! Just go!" he exclaimed getting very frustrated.

"Ok then. Sheesh!" Atlanta growled. She grabbed Archie's wrist and dragged him out after making him hang up. Archie was still trying to figure out what just happened when it him like a brick in the face. He told Atlanta solemnly and she looked at him grim-faced.

"Well why didn't he just say so?" Atlanta muttered angrily under her breath.

"Because he didn't have time. He has to tell the others as quickly as possible!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." She exclaimed exasperated. "Anyways, now, to get the hell out of this place,"

While Archie and Atlanta were checking out the basement, Herry and Neil were exploring the main floor.

"Eww! There's dead things all over the grimy floor and it stinks like you after a hard day's workout," Neil whined. "I have an idea. Let's just say that we didn't find Theresa. Please, come on, this is really bad for my complexion. The dirt will get all over in my hair and it will take hours to wash out."

"Shut up Neil! We're looking for Theresa whether you like it or not. What if she was in one of these rooms and we didn't find her because we left to early. How would you feel?" Herry told him sharply.

"Well, maybe she's not in one of these rooms and even if she was, Jay wouldn't really care. He'd be kinda happy at the fact that he was the one to find her,"

"Ah-h," Herry stuttered for a second. Neil did have a point though. Theresa probably wasn't even on this floor. And even if she was… "No," Herry thought quickly, "I will not even start to believe him."

"Well? What's the answer?" Neil smirked.

"Neil, just-just shut up," Herry finally answered. Neil smiled in victory and kept walking, though he kept looking at the floor just to make sure that he wasn't stepping in anything gross, which was just about everything in his opinion.

They looked everywhere on the floor for Theresa, but they couldn't see hide nor hair of her. They were about to call Jay and tell him the news when Odie phoned. Herry's PMR rang for not even two seconds before he answered. He was about to tell Odie what they found, or more technically, didn't find, when the floor gave a small rumble and he dropped it. He heard it shatter on the ground and cringed at the noise.

"Man Herry, you must be hungry for your stomach to do this," Neil joked.

"Cut the lame jokes Neil. I think something's wrong down there. I hope Archie and Atlanta are okay," Herry exclaimed worriedly. "Phone Odie and ask him what he wanted."

"I don't have to,"

"Why?"

"Because he's calling us right now," Neil said. Sure enough, they could here a ringing sound echoing through the hall.

"Well then answer it!"

"Hey! Where were you guys you didn't answer the first time. Never mind, that's not important right now. Jay called and said that you have to meet him on the east side of the building," Odie instructed.

"Why do I have to meet him there?" Herry asked dumbfounded.

"He didn't say, but you have to go and meet him right now!" Odie yelled quickly before hanging up.

"Come on Neil! We have to go to the east side of the building to see Jay," Herry exclaimed as he ran off. He stopped and looked back puzzled. "Do you know which way is south?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's over to the right and past the untrimmed hedges,"

"How do you know that?"

"I have ways," Neil answered mysteriously. Herry glared at him. "Okay, okay. I just know because the sun comes up through the east window of my room. I arranged the bed so that when the sun rises, one of the first things it sees is the rays shining on my gorgeous face every morning."

Herry stared at him weirdly for one last time before shaking his head and running off to the east side of the building. He was still wondering what Jay wanted him for as he rounded the last corner and into the dying yard where Jay was waiting to meet him.

So what did you guys think of this one? This and chapter nine were originally one chapter, but it was too long so I cut it in half. I hope you don't mind, but if I didn't, then this chapter wouldn't be up yet. Oh, and Pheonee, if you don't like it because I split it in half and you send your auntie's Doberman after me to friendly me until I fix it, tell the dog that I said bring it on. I am a yellow belt in karate (okay, so it's nothing to be proud about) and I could probably kick its butt. Lol. Kidding, but anyways please r&r.


	9. Trouble's Afoot Part 2

Title: Surprise!

Chapter 1: Helping Out

A light redhead was jogging when she tripped in a pothole and fell. She was running with her friends when she fell behind to stop for a drink from the fountain. One of her friends noticed and went back to find her without telling them.

" Theresa! Theresa! Where are you?"

"Over here Jay!"

A dark brunet emerged from where the path turned. Once he found her he saw that she was rubbing the ankle that she twisted when she fell. Jay offered to carry her back, which she declined. That disappointed him somewhat. They walked for a bit when Theresa stopped to look at her ankle. It was all red and swollen. She bit her lip in pain, when suddenly Jay picked her up and carried her on his back. A couple moments later it started to rain. He swerved to the trees so that he may walk under them without getting wet. Theresa pulled up the hood of her jumpsuit on her head. Soon enough she fell asleep on his back. Jay gave a small smile as he began to walk. A couple of hours later he saw the dorm where the seven of them lived. When he walked through the door he was met with the other five with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where have you been?" they all chanted simultaneously.

"Theresa tripped and twisted her ankle so I carried her back," Jay explained to the others.

"Is she okay?" a fiery redhead asked.

"Yeah she's okay Atlanta. Except for the swollen ankle she's just fine. I'll take her to see Chiron tomorrow so he can examine it," Jay calmly told her.

"Well you certainly took awhile to get back," a dark brunet smirked.

Jay slightly blushed under his comment.

"When I was carrying her back it started to rain so I had to walk under the trees as not to get wet which took longer".

"Well it didn't help much because you're hair is a mess dude," a good-looking blond said from the bathroom.

"You just shut up Neil." A purple haired lad snapped.

"Nice comeback Archie," the brunet sneered.

"Hey you watch it Herry," Archie yelled.

"You watch your mouth Archie or you're not going to have any teeth left!" Herry barked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

That's when the argument started and words and insults just bounced back and forth. Jay sighed and just shook his head smiling. He brought Theresa into her bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed. He then went to get some bandages to wrap around her heel as to stop the swelling. A small black haired dude with an afro noticed him leave and followed.

"Here Jay. I'll wrap it up for you so you can take a warm shower," he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks Odie. I can handle this myself," Jay said. "Anyway is Neil even out of the bathroom yet?"

"Umm, good point. I'll tell him to hurry up so you and Theresa can take one," Odie answered as he hurried of.

Jay smiled. He woke Theresa up and put on the bandages, but god was she ever beautiful when she was asleep even if she was wet.

"Go and take warm shower Theresa. I can wait till I dry off somewhat," Jay told her.

"Thanks Jay," she said smiling.

She walked away, limping, down the hall when she met Atlanta.

"So…what happened?" Atlanta questioned.

"What?" Theresa answered with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What happened between you and Jay?" she pestered.

"Nothing. He just carried me to my room and told me to take a shower after he finished," Theresa said blushing slightly.

"Finished what?"

"Finished wrapping my ankle of course," she told her friend.

The tone of her voice told Atlanta that conversation was over so she walked off, still wondering what actually happened between Theresa and Jay.

So what did you think? This is my first story so it will be fairly crappy. It will take me awhile to get chapter 2 up and the others because I'm such a slooow typer. Please review. I will try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days.

Chapter 2: First Class 

Once everyone woke up they went downstairs for breakfast. Since today was Friday, Athena was making waffles. Herry just loved it when Friday came; waffles, last day ofnormal (I repeat normal) school for the week, waffles, and watching movies, more waffles, being just plain lazy, and of course more waffles. Jay and Theresa were up a bit later than everyone because of what happened yesterday so they ate alone. A conversation soon started on how Theresa should get to school.

"I think you should drive to school today," Jay said simply.

"I guess but why can't you carry me to school," Theresa said grinning.

Jay blushed and quietly said, "If you want me to I will. We better hurry up or we'll be late for school."

Everyone packed their bags and then left. They all saw Jay carrying Theresa on his back and started to tease him about it. Jay was about to make a remark when the bell rang.

"We'd better run!"

First class was gym, which Theresa was excused from because of her ankle. Jay was also excused so he could take her to see the nurse. After going through the janitors closet they met Hera. Hera glared at them at them as she asked what they thought they were doing to miss first class.

"Theresa has a twisted ankle and we were excused from gym so I could take her to see Chiron," Jay and Theresa explained (And if some of you didn't figure out, Chiron was the nurse they were sent to see).

"Well, carry on then," Hera told them as she brushed them aside to go and do whatever it is that she wanted.

They saw Chiron in his study and told him what happened. He took a good look at the ankle and looked at them.

"Well its noting more than a small sprain and the swellings gone down quite a bit from the bandage. Theresa you should stay off it for a couple days. Do you want me to lend you a pair of crutches to walk on for a bit?" he stated.

"Yes please. I'll use them during school so that way I won't break Jay's back," she replied as she smiled at Jay.

"Okay. Just a second,"

A few minutes later he called jay in to help him look for them. Inside he whispered,

"Jay I want you to stay close to Theresa. Because of her ankle she's a vulnerable target for Cronus. She'd be able to hold him off for a bit but I'd still feel better if you kept close to her. Just one thing, don't tell what I said okay,"

"Okay," Jay promised.

This was perfect. He'd be with her alone and they'd spend a lot of time together. Chiron handed him the crutches and told him to be careful. Jay just nodded and left.

He walked with Theresa for a bit until the bell rang. Then he left her to go to his class. They promised to meet up at lunch just before they left. Theresa smiled to herself. She heard what Chiron said about her. She wasn't too happy about being vulnerable but she was pleased when he heard him tell Jay to stay close to her side. She knew one thing. This ankle was most certainly a mixed blessing.

_Sweet! I got this chappie up sooner than I expected. If you think this and the other chapter were short I'm sorry to say but so will be the next two. The ones after that will be a lot longer. Once again please review, my life depends on it and so do my chapters!_

Chapter 3: Theresa's Nightmare

After Jay and Theresa left for Chiron's study the others were having gym. Today they were having an obstacle course. It was a one-on-one race so only two raced at a time. The first up were Archie and Atlanta. Everyone knew this would be interesting because they were extremely competitive. It was easy because everything in it was easy. They had to race through tires, swing on ropes over a mat, and race to the finish. Like this was going to be hard. Try doing this with running over crocodile backs in a swamp, swinging over a pool of hot lava, and racing away from a gigantic robot that was chasing you. Their coach blew the whistle and they were off. They ran through the tires and swung on the ropes over the mat with the greatest of ease. They were running to the finish when Atlanta yelled over her shoulder,

"You're gonna to eat my dust Archie!"

"Wanna bet," Archie panted.

He was catching up to Atlanta when a basketball came rolling out across the room. Archie tripped and fell on his face! Atlanta heard a thump and turned her head over her shoulder while she was still running. She saw Archie on the ground groaning. Atlanta turned around and ran back to help him.

"Get back and finish the race!" the coach yelled.

Atlanta just glared at him thus causing him to shrink back and shut up. She picked Archie up and helped him to the stands.

"All right! Who left that ball out?" the coach barked.

"S-sorry coach," someone stammered from the stands.

The bell rang for next class so everyone left to go and get changed.

"You all right Archie," Herry asked.

"Yeah. I just got the wind knocked out of me,"

"It's cool that you're okay but dude you seriously need a shower," Neil retorted plugging his nose.

They all laughed at his comment and then Archie went to go and take a shower. Everyone split up and went to their different classes. At lunch they all met up at their usual table by the west window on the balcony. They were eating when Jay and Theresa came along. Theresa sat down in the chair across from Odie and beside Atlanta. Jay left and came right back with some food for him and Theresa.

"Thanks," Theresa said smiling.

Jay took a chair next to her and they both began to eat. When they were done Jay took the trays and then helped Theresa up.

After school they all sat down to watch a comedy. Soon afterwards they had supper and then went to bed. Jay rebandaged her ankle and then helped her to bed. They both said good night and then left to their bedroom. They all fell asleep instantly but while everyone else's was peaceful Theresa was more fitful. She tossed and turned in her bed while she was dreaming that someone was walking down a dark corridor. Bones littered the floor while the walls were caked with mud and blood. The person didn't have a flashlight so you couldn't see their face. The person kept walking with their hand against the wall so that they could feel the way out when someone hit them on the head. The person was then dragged away deeper into the darkness. She was about to see the assaulters face when her alarm went off. She quickly sat up in bed scared. She felt very hot and there was sweat pouring down her face. She was gasping very fast and loudly. She just sat there in bed thinking about what happened.

"It was a nightmare nothing more," she told herself. "It couldn't have been a vision, it just couldn't of, could it…"

_OMG! I can't believe I made it this far in two days. In case some of you want to know I have the first seven chapters in my notebook (soon to be eight) and I plan to have at least 10 or 11 plus an epilogue. Please review._

Chapter 4: Home Alone

When Theresa came down to the kitchen she found out that everyone left for school so that they can train with their mentors, the gods. Only Jay was left.

"We're excused from classes because of your ankle, but it's only you and I," Jay told her after chewing a piece of toast.

He looked up from his toast and said, "What's wrong Theresa? You're as white as paper. Are you okay?"

Jay was obviously worried and his face showed it. His eyes were wide open and he was frowning.

"I-I'm okay Jay. I just had a nightmare that's all," Theresa stammered.

Jay raised his eyebrows and said suspiciously, "Well if you think you're okay then I won't bother you anymore about it. Anyway, what do you want to do? We've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Hmm. How about we rent a movie," Theresa answered after thinking for a while.

"Sure! Which one?"

"A horror/comedy," she answered.

They walked (or in Theresa's case, limped) to a video store nearby and rented Scary Movie 4. They paid and then left. Once they got back, they set up the movie and then sat down to watch it. Jay sat down on the loveseat and Theresa sat down next to him. She moved closer and closer until they were almost touching. Jay gave a small blush as he put his arm around her. They watched the movie until a little over half way through when Theresa fell asleep in Jay's lap. Jay's face was deep red by then and he was giving a small smile. She woke up half-an-hour later and found out how she fell asleep. Now it was Theresa's to go red in the face. They had lunch of some grilled cheese sandwiches and then sat down in the living room to talk for a bit. Theresa said that she felt like some fresh air and asked Jay if he wouldn't mind walking with her. Jay agreed happily and they both went to take a quick shower before going out.

An hour later they left with Jay helping her walk down the front steps. After walking for a bit they sat down on a bench and just listened to the birds singing, the bees buzzing, and the children laughing. An elderly couple walked by and they heard the woman say to her husband, "Don't those two make such a cute couple dear?"

"Yes they do," her husband answered nodding.

Jay and Theresa could feel their face redden at what the couple said. They talked for a bit more and then they left for home. They entered the familiar and comfy dorm as Jay hung up Theresa's coat. She gave Jay a mysterious smile as she asked him to help her to her room. He helped her there and opened the door for her as she quietly said, "thanks for a great time today Jay."

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek before disappearing into her room. Jay just stood there speechless. There was no face as red as his within the history of the Greek gods.

_Lol! This has got to be my fluffiest chapter yet. I'm becoming a faster writer! I finished this chapter in only half-an-hour. starts doing victory dance around basement and clapping her hands together while trying not to wake anyone up Once again please review because I have no life and I like the ones that I am previously getting._

Chapter 5: Planning in Secret

A week later Theresa's ankle was better and she was able to walk on it without feeling any pain. Since her ankle was fine she didn't have to use the crutches or be carried by Jay anymore. Everyone was watching TV except Theresa because she was in the shower. They were watching The Simpsons when Jay snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Hey you know what?"

"What?" everyone shouted curiously.

"It's Theresa's birthday on Saturday!"

"That's right! We better do something for her but what?" Atlanta pondered.

"How about a surprise party?" Herry said.

"That's perfect! Now we have to decide on what to get her," Atlanta yelled excited.

"Hmm. What about us all chipping in for a present," Archie asked.

"No that's a bad idea. We'll never agree on what we should get her. Can we just tell what we plan on getting so that the others won't by the same thing that we did," Jay offered.

Yeah that sounds like a good idea Jay," Odie said. "Since you thought of it you can go first."

Jay shook his head. "I'm still thinking about it. How about you Atlanta,"

"I think I'm probably going to get her a book of spells. What about you Herry?"

"A small punching bag so that she could work out in her room," Herry remarked shrugging. "What are you gonna get her Arch?"

"I have no clue whatsoever! Do you mind if I chip in with you Atlanta?"

"Not at all. Spell books are really expensive and now I, I mean we, can afford a better one. So Neil, do you know what you are going to get her?"

"A set of vanilla bath scents," Neil answered proudly.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"What? After all this fighting you can really stink from all of the sweat!"

"Okay then," Herry said staring uncertainly at Neil. "Anyways, what about you Odie?"

"An MP3 player,"

"How can you afford those things dude? They're, like, really expensive!" Neil shouted while gaping at Odie.

"I can make one. I have done before," Odie said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could of gotten one cheap!" Archie yelled laughing.

"So have you finally decided Jay?" Odie asked.

"What? Oh yeah I have but I'm gonna keep it a secret until the party if you don't mind,"

"No not at all," everyone said.

"Thanks guys," Jay said relieved.

"Now we need someone to keep Theresa busy while the rest of us get everything set up. Any volunteers?" Atlanta remarked.

No one volunteered. Jay looked down at the floor. Herry shifted in his seat. Neil stared at himself in his gold three-sided mirror. Archie looked up at the ceiling while Odie shuffled his feet around.

"Okay so no one does, but everyone is just to shy to do it so I'll decide. Everyone think of a number from one to ten. I got the number so everyone guess,"

Numbers went out from across the room.

"One," Jay called out hopefully.

"Ten," Herry guessed shrugging.

"Five," Odie exclaimed.

"Two," Neil said nonchalantly.

"Six," Archie said finally.

"And the winner is… Neil! No surprise there. He always was the lucky one," Atlanta remarked rolling her eyes.

She saw that Jay looked downtrodden from the results.

"Jay," Atlanta started. "you should help Neil with it because I don't think that he can do it without Theresa coming back."

"Hey, how about you take the whole job. This will only keep me from looking at my gorgeous self in the mirror." Neil stated.

Jay perked up and said thanks. "You also know what. All seven of us made a team on Theresa's birthday. That means that we've been together for one whole year now," Jay exclaimed.

"That's right! It's our anniversary on January 6th. Why don't we have two parties on Saturday?" Odie asked.

"No because Theresa will be around all the time then and we won't have anytime to get ready for hers," Archie answered.

"Okay well now that we've got everything figured out lets get started!" Atlanta said happily.

"Get what started?" a voice asked from across the room.

Everyone turned around and saw Theresa standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression on her face. She had a towel on her head and some silk pajamas with clouds on them. She even had the baby blue fuzzy slippers on that Jay gave her for Christmas. She took the towel of her head and let her damp hair hang down her shoulders making her look even more gorgeous. Jay stared at her in wonder with his eyes glued to her beautiful figure. Atlanta smirked and started to snap her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Jay jumped and started to shake his head while a faint flush showed on his cheeks.

"Get what started?" Theresa asked again although this time more firmly.

"Nothing," Odie said quickly.

"Okay then," Theresa said shrugging. If no one told her she'd ask either Jay or Atlanta later.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night all," Jay yawned.

"Good night," everyone said without looking up.

"I'm going to bed too," Theresa said.

"Mind if I walk you there?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Not at all,"

They walked and talked until they got to Theresa's room.

"So what were you talking about in there?" Theresa asked out of the blue.

"We were talking about how… wait a second, are you trying to trick me into telling you?" Jay asked grinning.

"Telling me what?" Theresa answered innocently.

"Well it's not gonna work and anyway you'll find out soon enough," Jay said.

He winked mischievously before walking down the hall to his room. Theresa just stood there trying to figure out what just happened when she smiled.

"Don't worry Jay I will find out soon enough. Sooner than you think."

Yay! I'm getting these chappies up a lot sooner than I expected! Also if you think this was a long chapter for me just wait till chapter eight. It has seven full pages so far (no double spacing) and I'm not even done it writing it. It would be done by now but my pencil ran out of lead and I can't write with it till it's been sharpened. starts throwing pencil around room and stomping on it while wondering why I didn't buy a sharpener Please rate and review.

Chapter 6: Surprises and More Surprises

Theresa sat in bed thinking of what the others may be talking about. She still hadn't found out and today was the best day of the year for her, it was her birthday and the team's anniversary. She was seventeen today and she hoped that everyone remembered. The past to days were fun but today was special. She had had lots of fun with Jay, after all, who wouldn't enjoy them with your secret crush. They had gone for jogs in the park, had gone shopping together, they had even went to the fair. Best of all, it was just them, doing these thing together, ALONE! Today Jay was taking her to see a movie, her choice. She still hadn't decided but she thought she knows which one. Theresa fell backwards into her well-made bed. She sighed happily to herself, "I hope today will never end."

Someone suddenly knocked on her door and a muffled voice said, "Theresa I love you."

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she asked, "What?"

"I said, Theresa are you ready yet?"

"Just a second Jay!" she yelled through the door.

She shook her head and muttered to herself about going crazy enough to start hearing things but, then again, she was in love. She quickly brushed her hair and opened the door to let Jay in. He was just as handsome as ever with the sunlight from her window streaming down on his face. The faint scent of Axe drifted around her room. She never did like the smell of it but it smelt just divine on him.

"So have you decided on which movie you want to see?"

"Yeah. How about we go and see the new Simpsons Movie. It's supposed to be really good."

"Okay then let's go then. After you," he responded gently.

"Thanks," she said while giving off a faint smile.

"Do you want to drive or walk? It's a really nice day out."

"Let's drive. We'll take my car "

"Can I drive or will you."

"Hmm, let's see. No, yeah why not. You can drive it as a special privilege because I'm in a really good mood today," she answered cheerfully.

"Yes. Just let me go and get my wallet," Jay said as he ran to his room.

"That was a funny movie!" Theresa giggled as they left the theater.

"That it was, that it was. So… do you want to go home now or do you want to wait a bit?"

"Let's go home now. I want to take a shower."

Theresa was getting disappointed. Jay hadn't even remembered her birthday yet and the day was almost over.

"I just remembered that…"  
"That what?" Theresa asked getting hopeful.

"That today is the day that the Edmonton Oliers play against the Calgary Flames for the Stanley Cup," Jay finished.

"N-no-o thanks. I-I'll just go to my room," Theresa cried on the verge of tears.

She ran almost crying into the living room. Jay was running after her calling out her to wait. She turned around sharply as her tears were just about to burst free. She was just about to yell at him when the next thing she knew she was in Jay's arms. He was stroking her back and telling her that he was sorry. He finally got her to look up at him and he was smiling at her.

"Just come into the living room with me and you'll feel happier than you've felt this week," Jay told her warmly.

"I don't know, the past few days were a blast but then again you forgot something really important," she said teasingly.

"Oh did I? I don't think so,"

They walked into the living room when a shout went across the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Theresa!" everyone yelled.

Theresa's emerald green eyes widened in shock at everything that just happened.

"Is all of this for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course it is silly. Who else could this all be for?" Atlanta teased her best friend.

"Now open up the presents!" Herry yelled.

"Yeah open them up!"

"Presents, presents, presents!" everyone shouted as the cheer went across the room.Jay was wandering around the top floor calling out Theresa's name in a hoarse voice. Sadly, no matter how many times he called her name, the only thing that answered was his echo. He was going to check the PMR to see if he missed any rooms. He looked, but it showed that he checked all the rooms in the building. He turned around about to check all of the spaces when he noticed something on the floor. He looked closer and saw that it was a deep, jagged crack in the floorboards. Every two steps he saw the exact same crack. He followed them to the end of the hallway when he came to a dead end. He checked the PMR again but he didn't see any marked rooms. He felt the wall for any hidden doors but he couldn't find anything. He was about to cry out in frustration when he thought of the idea to look up. Looking up, he saw a stream of light coming from the roof. The light came down in a perfect square so that meant that there was a trap door up there. He tried to pull it down but it wouldn't budge. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his xiophus and stabbed the door to pieces. It took quite awhile, but soon enough, he was on top of the roof. Straining his ears so he could he something, anything, over the high wind. Listening as best he could he heard soft, quiet whimpers.

"Theresa, Theresa! Are you up here!" he called cupping his hands to his mouth. He heard very muffled shouts coming from the right of him. To his shock, he found that it was moving further and further away. He ran toward the sound hoping with all his heart that it was Theresa.

He got there seconds later but saw no one. He turned around disappointed when he heard the sound again but this time loader. He tried to place where he heard the sound before and then it hit him. The sound was coming from beneath him! He dropped to his knees and looked over the edge. He saw her and felt immediate relief. But he tensed up again at once, once he saw how she was hanging. Her hands were tied up and caught on a long rusty nail. To his horror he became aware of the fact that the threads of the rope were breaking one-by-one. Theresa looked up at Jay with tears streaming down her face and a pleading look in her eyes. Jay felt ashamed that he had let this happen to her and was going to do anything possible to save her, even if it meant dieing in the process.

Quickly deciding between calling Odie on the PMR or getting Theresa up to safety he closed his eyes in thought. Not even after half a second he opened his eyes and reached down to try and grab Theresa's hands. His hand fell short of it by about a foot and he silently muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Theresa! I will do whatever it takes to bring you up here. Just hold on a bit longer and then everything will be okay, I promise," he shouted down to her. She gave a small nod before another thread broke. If she could of screamed she would of. Jay went even further to the edge this time as terror flooded over him. What if he couldn't save Theresa? What if because of his blunder in the corridors everyone died at the hands of Cronus? He knew one thing for certain. He was not going to let this happen if he had any say in it. His tanned hand came closer this time, but he was still a few inches away. Theresa closed her eyes and tried to remember her happiest moments and surprising, they all had Jay. A couple of fat tears rolled down her face as the last thread broke. As she felt the forces of gravity against her she thought of only how she'd be leaving Jay behind without him knowing how she felt about him. At the same time of this thought a warm and fairly sweaty hand came out and grabbed her left wrist. She could feel herself being pulled up and she felt relieved that she still had a chance to tell Jay. She collapsed in his arms and started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh thank you Zeus, thank you," she cried silently on Jay's shoulder. He took Theresa's gag and the rest of the ropes off her wrists. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the major rope burns on her hands. He grimaced in utter hate as he Theresa fell back into his arms. He was going to kill Cronus if it was the last thing he'd do. He was going to pay after what he did to Theresa. He let her sob for a bit more on his already wet shoulder as he quietly and calmly, "Everything's going to be okay, you're safe now."

Theresa nodded slowly as she got up to try and stop the slow trickle of blood that was flowing down her wrists. Jay picked up his PMR and called Odie.

"What's up?" Odie asked.

"Odie, I need you to call Herry and tell him to meet me at the south side of the building. I don't have time to explain but just get him over here as soon as possible okay?"

"You got it Jay,"

Jay hung up his PMR and was about to put it back in his pocket when it rang. He answered and saw the terrified faces of Archie and Atlanta looking at him.

"Jay, get out of here now!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jay asked worriedly. Jay glanced at Theresa and saw her looking at him scared. "I can't go now. I just found Theresa and I'm waiting for Herry to come here so we can get down."

"You found Theresa! Oh thank the gods! Is she okay? Is she hurt? I swear if she has even on scratch on her I am going to kick the…" Atlanta started. Archie elbowed her hard. Atlanta glared at him and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh yeah, right. Anyways, Jay, you and Theresa have to get out of there now! Cronus is planning to blow up the school with an over heating boiler,"

"What! Why does this always happen to us?" Jay muttered angrily.

"It doesn't matter! Just get out of there now!" Archie yelled just before the line died.

"Archie! Atlanta! Crap! The line died,"

Theresa sat down beside him trying to smile reassuringly, but it wasn't working. Jay moved closer to her and put his arm around her and held her close. They sat there for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. Theresa closed her eyes in happiness wanting this moment to never end. Sadly, it was interrupted by Herry calling out their names.

"Over here Herry!"

Herry walked over with a confused look on his face.

"Where are you?" Herry asked puzzled.

"We're on top of the roof!"

Herry walked over to them and stood looking up dumbfounded. Jay explained the plan of what they were going to do. Theresa was going to jump off the edge with Herry catching her and the same with Jay.

"Ready?" Herry called out from below them.

"Yeah! Just a second!" they yelled back. A couple of seconds later Theresa jumped off the roof and landed safety with Harry catching her. He put her down on the brown grass and was ready to catch Jay. To his surprise he saw that he had already jumped and was on the ground beside Theresa. As they walked off the heard a deep rumble and looked at each other fearfully. They hurried up but Theresa and Jay were going at a slow pace beside him because her legs were stiff and sore from not using them for three straight hours. They were only a couple of feet away from the other side of the street when the building exploded. The boom was deafening and there was dirt and rubble flying everywhere. They were quite a ways away but still close enough to do some damage to them. Thinking quickly, Jay picked up Theresa and ran to the other side of the street where the others were waiting safely. Bits of rocks and rubble bounced off of him but it was nothing really major. Theresa on the other hand, was in pain when the tiniest pebble hit her because her skin had been scraped raw from the abuse from Cronus and his giants.

They made it back to the others in minutes. Jay lay Theresa down on the dry grass so she could rest. Jay was relieved that they got her back and was going to tell her that everything was over when his words got caught in his throat. In the now bright moonlight he could finally see what she looked like. Theresa was bleeding from wounds all over he body and was pale from all the blood she lost. Her normally reddish orange hair was as red as Atlanta's and her clothes were tattered and shredded from the ordeal she had been through. But the one thing that turned Jay's heart to ice were her eyes. Her normal clear, green eyes that were always shining with life were now clouded and lifeless. She was having trouble breathing and if Jay had the choice, he would have told Zeus to strike him down dead that very instant.

Hee hee. I'm so evil. I am basically killing off Theresa and there is nothing you can do about it! Muhahaha. Lol. Okay, I'm better. The next chapter is going to be kind of short so it won't take me long to update hopefully. Also, I can't put chapter eleven up until Road To Hades shows because I need a piece of info from there. I just remembered that I have good news for all my fans. If I get fifty reviews or more I will write the sequel to my story. This one's going to be called Three's A Crowd. I'm not going to say what's going to happen because I want it to be a surprise! So don't ask! Lol. And I better have it because I already know what going to happen and I want to write it. I also have bad news, because it is now summer I will be going to camp and I won't be able to update for a week. That is also good news to I guess. Because of the week with no typing and CotT (TT) I will be able to have like three or more chapters done and possibly a new story in my head. I better end this. Lol. Please r&r or no sequal.


	10. Tough To Make Choices

Two days had passed since the explosion and Theresa hadn't woken up from the coma that she fell in to a couple of days a go. The doctors had said that her wounds weren't very fatal but she would never wake up. As soon as she was admitted to the hospital the physicians there had told them that as soon as they saw her they knew she was going to need a blood transfusion. They tested everyone for her blood type, which was AB, and only Neil matched it. Shivering he went through with it. After all, after you've been living in the same house with other people for a year and a half, you begin to know their fears. Neil's fear was needles. So when he agreed to donate his blood he went pale. The deed surprised them, but it also didn't at the same time. He came out with his face paper white but the color soon returned when the doctor told everyone that she was going to live.

Jay and Atlanta were Theresa's most frequent visitors but Jay came more often than not. Hera had all the privilege to go see her before and after visiting hours. They were also given two weeks off of training so they could bee with Theresa as much as they needed. Jay came everyday, no matter what the weather while the others came too, but just whenever they felt up to it. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he'd be aloud to spend the night with her. From what he was told from the others as well, she always had a frown on her face but once Jay entered, the corners of her mouth curved up a bit. He thought that what had happened to Theresa was his fault so he wanted to be by her side if she just happened to die on him. Everyday when he entered the small white room he took Theresa's cold, white hand and held it there until he had to leave. Once or twice, the nurses had threatened to call security if he didn't leave. To the other though, they couldn't stay in the same room with her for very long because they just couldn't stand the sight of her with tubes coming out from everywhere in her body.

"How can you stand it Jay? It's just so heartbreaking to see her that way," everyone had asked him countless times.

His answer was always the same. "I'd rather see her in that condition than looking at her grave."

One day when Jay was in with Theresa for the hundredth time that week, Theresa's doctor, a Dr. Lisa Hamlin (yours truly) he thought, had asked to see him in private.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I don't think your girlfriends going to make it," she told him grimly.

"What! I thought you said that the wounds weren't that fatal!"

"They're not. It's the bacteria that got in the wounds that are killing her. Mold and other bacteria have gotten into her system from the explosion and are slowly killing her. Even if she does survive this she still won't wake up. And even if she did, she'd just suffer because she wouldn't be able to do anything. You have two choices. You can either let her suffer until she dies or you can pull the plug and end her misery once and for all," she told him solemnly.

"No, no! You're wrong! There has to be another way out of this! There just has to," Jay yelled frustrated.

"As I said, I'm really sorry about this. I wish there was, but there isn't. You can tell me your decision when the time comes. For now, just relax and go home."

Jay stood there stunned, but he knew what he had to do…

"You're kidding right? Right, right? Please tell me this is just some cruel cold joke. Please tell me this," Atlanta cried.

"I wish it was but it isn't. We have to decide," Jay told everyone for the up tenth time. Atlanta started to cry in Archie's shoulder from what Jay had told them.

When Jay got back home from the hospital he told everyone what Dr. Hamlin had said. Everyone in the room was shocked beyond belief. They didn't want to believe it but part of them knew that it was true. They had to make one of the toughest decisions that they ever had to make. Neil was the first one to break the silence.

"Pull the plug," he stated flatly. Everyone in the room looked at him surprised. They never expected Neil of all people to say that, not in a million years.

"She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she has to,"

"Neil's right," Odie said solemnly.

"I'm not about to give up on her," Jay sternly said.

"Look. Jay, calm down. It's hopeless," Herry replied as calmly as he could.

"No you look. One of my best friends is basically on her deathbed and you want me to calm down!" Jay practically screamed at them. Everyone in the room was silent again. They had never seen Jay act this way before. He was usually calm and logical but now he was scared and couldn't think straight.

Jay stormed out of the building and arrived in the hospital wing where Theresa was. Hera had requested that Theresa got her own private room and everyone at the hospital had obliged. Even so, with all of the tubes she still looked just as beautiful as ever. Her clean hair flowed everywhere from her body and her sweet scent of fresh prairie lilies had made the drab room look not-so drab as before. She still had on the necklace that Jay gave her so that even if he wasn't with her if she died, she still had a small piece of him so that it seemed like he was still with her when he really wasn't. The doctors had wanted to take it off but Jay had absolutely refused. Jay grabbed Theresa white hand and held it in his warm one. He noticed a very small smile cross her face. He pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes and just let his fingers rest there for a few seconds before removing them.

Days had passed since the talk in the dorm and Jay had never left the hospital. He ordered meals in the room once a day and brushed his teeth at the sink beside him. He was always scared that whenever he left the room for even a second, Theresa would die when he wouldn't be there with her and he never got to tell her goodbye.

"It's now or never," Jay thought solemnly. He took a deep breath and after making sure that no one was around, just opened his mouth and told her everything. "Theresa, please don't leave like this. I can't live without your bubbling laugh, your happy-go-lucky attitude, and I just plain can't live without you. But most importantly, I can't live without you knowing how I really feel about you. Theresa I-I love you,"

Seconds after he told her, the ECG stopped. The red line just kept going straight and it broke Jay's heart to pieces. He slowly let go of her limp hand and put his head in his arms and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

I am so evil. I just killed Theresa. And since I have done that, Gryffindor-4ever will come after me. hides under bed And like I have said before, I can not update until Road To Hades shows. And now I have another reason, sort of. I can't update as fast because my parents took the downstairs for their bedroom and that is where the computer is. In other words, I can't update at like, 1:00 in the morning. Really sorry about this and I will now stop because I must hide from everyone who is reading this. I know you are all planning to kill me! whimpers in fear I need 50 reviews to write the sequel. Please r&r without killing me in the process!


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

Theresa sat up in the white hospital bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked around the dimly lit room and to her amazement, saw Jay crying.

"What's wrong Jay? Jay, what's wrong," Theresa said as she went to shake his shoulder. To her shock, Theresa's hand went through his arm. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned around and saw her cold, stiff, lifeless body on the white sheets.

"What the hell is going on here? I can't be dead, can I?" Theresa wondered aloud starting to freak. But no matter how hard she tried to believe that this was all some crazy nightmare, it wouldn't work because she knew that this was real. "No. No! Not yet! Just give me a few more minutes please!" she cried to no one unparticular.

"That is the way the wheel of life turns. It turns by fate. Wonderful, glorious fate," a mysterious voice said behind her. Theresa turned around sharply and saw a person clad in a long, purple robe.

"I am Atropos. The messenger who brings dead hero's to Elysian Fields for eternal rest," the strange person answered. Theresa's eyes practically bulged out of her head as all of this went through her mind. She backed away caustically as she stared at Atropos. He looked strange enough but the fact that Atropos was bald, had a robe that was longer than she had ever seen before, and had skin that was as white as freshly fallen snow made her look even more extraordinary. She stood by the bed for a while until she could speak.

"Jay told me all about you. You were sent to bring him down to Elysian Fields but he fought against you. My friends and I saved him. But wait a minute. I thought that Hermes was the god who had lead the souls down to the underworld not you. Why are you doing it now instead of him," Theresa asked as she remembered a conversation that she had had with Jay earlier in the summer.

"That's not important right now," Atropos answered quickly. Theresa gave a small smug smile but it disappeared almost as quick as it came.

"I can't be dead. I just can't. There's so much that I haven't done yet," Theresa exclaimed in utter shock.

"You are young hero and I can show you."

Atropos plucked a long purple thread from her robe and handed it to Theresa. Theresa looked at Atropos weirdly as she wondered what she was supposed to do with it. All of a sudden a bright light flashed and she saw a small little window almost. In it were some things that had happened to her in the past. She saw herself playing with her mom. Her mom looked exactly like her except for the hair. Theresa's hair was her normal reddish orange while her mothers was a light almost hazel brown. The next vision was when Theresa had met everyone for the first time. Next was the time when Odie had gotten annoyed and had called Theresa Jay's girlfriend, he couldn't stop smiling about that for hours. Then it was during Theresa's party and Jay had given her that beautiful necklace. The last one was one that she didn't even remember happening. It was just before Theresa had died and Jay had confessed his feelings for her. Just as the visions from the past stopped and Atropos had put the thread back on her clock where, to her amazement, it had melted back into it.

Theresa closed her eyes in sudden pain as tears of grief ran down her rosy cheeks. Her hand went up to her chest to feel the necklace but she couldn't find it. As this happened her mind went back to the last vision, Jay confessing his love for her. She gave a small smile but it disappeared quickly

"I'll never see him again," she cried to herself quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I'll never see him again. He'll never know how I feel about him,"

"You'll meet him again," Atropos replied.

"But by then it may be too late."

"Enough of this dilly dallying. We must be on our way," Atropos ordered.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I am not leaving until I do something important," Theresa said firmly.

"You will come with me right now whether you like it or not!" Atropos growled fiercely. She grabbed Theresa arm roughly and tried to pull her away. Theresa struggled against her grip to try and break free but with no avail. That's when she remembered a trick that Atlanta had taught her. She twisted her wrist slightly pulled it out. She was free! She was about to run off when she noticed Jay stand up. She bit her lip as she thought about what she should do. She sighed sadly because she knew that no matter what she did, Atropos one way or another would catch her. Theresa ran up to Jay and very carefully kissed him. She knew that Jay wouldn't be able to feel it but she did it anyways. The hard part was getting their lips to touch. She wasn't nervous about the kiss or anything, it was how hard she should press. If she kissed to hard she would go right through him but if she kissed to lightly their lips wouldn't even touch, it had to be just the right pressure. It was the happiest and saddest moment of her life. She had finally kissed the guy of her dreams even if he couldn't feel a thing, but it was her first and last kiss. She wouldn't have another chance at it.

Atropos ran up and grabbed Theresa's arm and marched off with her to the underworld. Theresa struggled and tried the same trick again but Atropos knew better. She held her wrist even firmer this time so that no matter how hard Theresa fought to get her hand free, she couldn't. When Theresa stepped into the boat that Charon the ferryman was driving she had warm tears pouring down her face. Charon looked at Atropos and held out his hand asking for the fee. She turned to Theresa and asked her if she had any money. Theresa shook her head slowly. Atropos grumbled about forgetting old Greek traditions as she looked through her pockets for the money. Atropos dropped the fee into the creepy ferryman's hand as he smiled greedily.

As the boat traveled along slowly Theresa gave a small sad smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Atropos asked nosily.

"Nothing,"

Atropos looked at her slyly before turning around and resumed her chore of looking out of the boat. A few minutes later Atropos proudly announced that they were there. Theresa sighed sadly and walked with her "companion" until they stood outside the gates of Elysian Fields. Theresa brushed the tears out of her eyes as she waked through the rusty gate that she was somewhat familiar with and entered into the attractive clearing where she saw other heroes like herself but she was undoubtly the youngest there.

"At least I got to kiss Jay once before I left. Even though he probably didn't feel a thing," Theresa thought sadly as she looked at her surroundings. "Jay, please don't forget about me."

I decided to update a little sooner than expected but I don't think anyone is really mad at me for that. I think I got Atropos wrong but she was the reason I wanted to see Road To Hades. I originally ended the story here but I decided to make it a little longer. Enjoy. Also, I think all of your plans to hurt me worked somewhat. On Tuesday I twisted my ankle on the trampoline so now it hurts when I walk. Thanks all for the pain! Lol. Kidden but anyway please r&r.


	12. Evil Plots and Flashbacks

Cronus glanced into his pool of green swirling water. The middle of the pool was not black though but had a picture of what had happened to Theresa. He grinned evilly as he saw what had happened to her.

"Sh-she's dead. She's dead! Yes. After all these months of trying to defeat them I have finally won. The world will fear me as it becomes mine to rule over for all eternity," Cronus shouted gleefully. His words echoed off the grimy walls of the dark cave as he yelled it aloud.

It was lucky, lucky for him that is, that he looked back into the pool that very moment. Jay and the other five were sitting in the waiting room, where by the looks of it, were discussing how to bring Theresa back. To his dismay he only heard one word of the conversation, time. This could of meant many different things to any other person but to the almighty God of time, it meant that they were going to use time travel to bring her back to life.

"But we wouldn't want them to disrupt my plans for world domination now would we?" he mumbled to himself. Unknown to him, his faithful minions were standing under the arch of dirt and clay looking at him weirdly. One of them, the yellow one with polar bear legs, took his pointer finger and turned it in circles around his ear. The others laughed, laughed a bit too loudly, because Cronus turned around sharply and barked, "What are you imbeciles laughing at?"

The "terrifying" giants grunted and shook their head slowly, almost in a dumb fashion. Cronus called Agnon to him so the big, blundering yellow giant walked up cautiously, afraid that his master was going to punish him. Cronus told the giant that without Theresa the titans are not at full power.

"They are planning to bring our dear, dead girl back to them. But we don't want them to now do we? I want you to go and take the girl's body and bring it to me," Cronus ordered. "After that, I win!"

Agnon nodded his head obediently and grumbled to the others what they were supposed to do for their master, after all, maybe then he will finally appreciate them. They ran off to Cronus so he could open one of his portals for him and find out where Theresa's body was while Cronus stayed behind. He smiled maliciously to himself as he conjured up one of his portals and his lackeys ran through eager to please their master.

"This is going to be too easy," Cronus thought as his giants were whisked away.

Jay and the others sat quietly in the plain waiting room. Jay still had some tears going down his face, as did everyone else. They sat there in mourning for hours until at last, someone spoke up.

"We have to get Theresa back," someone said. Everyone looked up and sighed sadly.

"Who ever said it is right. Look at us we're a complete mess," Odie exclaimed. Everyone looked around and noticed that Odie was right. Each person had disheveled hair, they had bags under their eyes, and their faces were pale and drawn. But nobody looked as bad as Jay. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks (which was probably true) and he had tearstains everywhere on his face. To every person in the room he looked like he had aged five years in two weeks.

"Jay, are you alright?" Atlanta asked worriedly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Atlanta. I just don't know," Jay answered quietly. He looked down at his feet as new tears started to form in his deep, brown eyes. He wiped them away as he thought of all the good times he had had with her. He smiled sadly despite his warm tears when he thought of one of the last things that he had done with her.

Flashback:

Jay and Theresa were walking around the amusement park that Jay had invited her to so that she could spend the day with him. They had both ridden every ride there except for the one ride that every teen feared and had taken the most guts to ride. It wasn't the Heart Stopper that was feared but the Tunnel Of Love. As they went to the entrance and had given them the amount of tickets that was needed to ride they both noticed that both their faces were as red as a ripe tomato. Other people jeered and made comments about the "new and cute" couple as they stepped onto the boat.

During the ride the beautiful redhead had shifted closer to him and Jay had put his masculine arm around her smooth shoulders. They both sat there wishing for the ride never to end. To their dismay, it of course ended shortly. But just before it ended, Jay had whispered something in her ear. She couldn't hear him though because of all the noise from the park. Instead she giggled as his breath and his warm and somewhat chapped lips tickled her ear. If she had heard Jay though, Theresa would have heard him asking her out at the end of the week.

The ride finished a couple of minutes later and both Jay and Theresa exited laughing and looking very happy. They left the crowded park hand-in-hand and smiled to each other as they walked home.

End flashback

"Jay. Earth to Jay. Are you in there?" Odie asked waving his brown hand in front of his face. Jay gave a small smile before looking down at his feet again.

"It's about time that we do something about bringing Theresa back. We have to have her back!" everyone chanted simultaneously.

You're right guys. And girls," Jay added for a glaring Atlanta. "But we should probably check on what is going on right now!" Jay yelled over the screams of terror that were now coming from the other side of the hospital.

Everyone got up from their seats and ran to where they estimated the shrieks to be coming from. They ran down the ivory hallway and burst into the next one through the double swinging doors. They saw Cronus's giants and started to stance themselves for the upcoming attack. Jay and the rest of the team were about to start fighting when they all froze in shock. From one of the rooms, Room 391 to be precise, a green giant with two heads came out with Theresa's dead body draped over its shoulder. Jay stood on the broken white tile floor with his feet practically glued to the ground. The others were about to attack when Agnon started to grunt. He commanded that they all attack the teenagers except for the one with two heads (Okay, I'm just getting too lazy so I am going to start calling him two heads. If anyone has a problem with that tell me now, no one has a problem with it? Good. I'll stop talking now so you can get on with the story ). Jay and his friends couldn't understand what the big, blundering giant was saying so they all looked at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders and ran out to attack. Everyone but Jay, whose feet were still paralyzed to the ground. He shook his head angrily and ran after Two Heads once it ran past him.

"There is no way that thing is going to get Theresa!" Jay thought madly. He ran after Two Heads madder than he had ever felt before in his life. He was going to get Theresa back from it even if it killed him.

Suddenly, one of Cronus's swirling portals came out of nowhere. It looked the exact same save for one huge difference. There was no Cronus exiting out of it. Two Heads ran through the black, purple, and gold gateway and disappeared to who knows where. Jay was almost ready to run through when the rest of Cronus's oversized minions came out of the hallway behind him. One with a polar bear for the upper body and yellow legs came up and pushed jay out of the way. He went flying into the left wall and hit his head. Jay groaned in pain as the last lackey ran through the portal. Jay quickly got up and ran to the magical gateway as it began to close.

Flashback:

Jay had gotten up from the bed shaking with a couple of fat tears rolled down his face. He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jay felt something a bit heavier than air rested on his lips but he had no clue what it was. He didn't see anything in front of him, and that's when it hit him. Theresa. Theresa had given him one last kiss.

"But how did she do that?" Jay thought confused. Then he remembered that when he had died a few months ago, Atropos had come to take him to Elysian Fields. So that meant that the same thing had definitely happened to Theresa. Except that she didn't have a way to come back so she left him with a reminder of her. That reminder was her last kiss. Her own special way of letting him know how she had felt about him before leaving.

End flashback

The portal had gotten considerably smaller than the last time he checked so he ran even faster toward it. His last thought ran through his head before he entered.

"There is no way I am letting Theresa stay down there. No way in hell!"

Jay dived toward the portal just as it closed up around him. And then, darkness.

Umm…what to say? Oh, here we go. Well first of all I have good news and bad news. The good news is, is that I am becoming a faster typer so that means faster updates. The bad news is I have a minor writers block. I know exactly what is going to be in my next chapter I just have no idea how to start it. My ankle is getting better in case some of you want to know and I forgot to mention that Ficwad will now be getting my sequel Three's A Crowd. I already thought of it before I even posted the note that I was going to write a sequel. I will stop now so you can r&r. I really hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, also this was my first time writing flashbacks so I want to know if they were good or not. Now I will finally shut up. Sorry for the interruption.


	13. In the Cave

Jay was soaring past all sorts of colors as he flew through the portal. Reds, yellows, greens, oranges, blue, white, black, grays, purples, golds, silvers, and other vibrant colors encircled him. He suddenly had the feeling that he was going to be violently sick. Jay swallowed hard trying to get his lunch to stay put.

"How does Cronus do this all the time?" he wondered. Jay then saw a bright light at the end of the "tunnel", and it was getting closer to him very quickly. He realized that that was the exit, but he had no idea how he was supposed to leave. Just then, as an answer to his question, Jay came flying out of the magical doorway with is arms and legs flapping wildly. Jay landed on the ground with a load and very painful thud, but not before his head hit a large rock in front of him. Hard. He became unconscious just as the gateway closed up behind him.

Jay woke up later in the exact same spot where he had landed earlier. Jay stood up shaking as he tried to recall where he was.

"Oh yeah," Jay remembered painfully. "Cronus had sent his gigantic and hideously ugly giants to the hospital so that they could get Theresa's body. They ran towards one of Cronus's portals and had obviously disappeared to here. Wherever here is? I dived through it just before it closed. Now, to go and save Theresa."

Theresa.

Jay's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her name. He briskly brushed them away before setting off. Still somewhat groggy; he checked his watch to see what time it was. The luminous dial told him that it was 3:00 pm. That meant that he had been knocked out for almost six hours!

Jay staggered down the gloomy hallway with his hand on the dry, crumbly wall for support. He groaned in pain as his other scratched and numb hand went up to hold his aching head. He felt a large goose egg there and when he looked at his hand it had a small amount of blood on it. He was about to sit down and rest when he heard something down the hall. It was getting closer so Jay quickly ducked into the darkness of the shadows so that he would hopefully not be seen. He saw three-no, two giants walking down the dusty hall toward him. Those two terrifying giants were none other than atrocious Agnon and the terrible Two Heads, and by the looks of it they were having a fairly heated argument.

Jay started to seethe inside at the look of them. With his face hot he followed them down the corridor. It took almost all of Jay's strength to stay in the shadows and not just to run out and kill them both. Silently following them, he began to wonder where the heck they were heading. After what seemed like hours of stalking, but was only about half an hour, he came to a large room. His eyes widened in horror as his brain took in all that was around him. The rooms had pillars, lanterns, stairs, and other forms of equipment filled the cavern. Even if it probably was in the middle of nowhere, Jay had to admit; Cronus knew how to make an already spooky enough room even spookier. His head first turned to his right where he saw a large, messy pile of scythes.

"So that's where they keep coming from," Jay thought incredulously. Next he shifted his eyes to the left of him. There he saw six figures taking a nap, but one was smaller than the others and was sleeping on comfy bed while the others slept on piles of straw. The smaller one was Cronus and the others were the giants Agnon, Two heads, a red one, the one with a polar bear upper body, and the exact opposite of the last one, one with a polar bear lower body. Jay automatically knew that he was going to have to be quiet or risk waking everyone up. Jay's eyes then settled on the last one, humongous pool of swirling green water. And leading to the creepy pool was a long narrow boardwalk. Even from where Jay was standing he could still see a picture moving around. The picture was from when the giants had infiltrated the hospital building and had stolen Ther-no, her body. It hurt Jay too much to say her name. But of all the things that had been shown, it was what was at the far side of the room that had caught his gaze. It was her body!

Jay snuck through the shadows creeping his way to Theresa's body. It took everything in him not to just burst from his hiding place and to where her lifeless body lay. Once he had gotten there, which had felt like an eternity to him, Jay had fallen to his knees beside her. Her slim, pale body lay on a filthy bed with her golden orange hair strewn about on it. Her cold, blue lips just sat there on her white face unmoving. Her normally soft, warm fingers were stiff and freezing to the touch. Even from the crying he had done earlier he still had a couple left. The rolled down his red cheeks and on to her brilliant white gown. The type of gown used for sacrifices. Jay knelt over and gave her a small kiss on her hard lips. He rose slowly and angrily marched foreword to where Cronus lay sleeping.

"This time," Jay thought furiously. "Cronus is going to pay!"

Fists clenched tightly, he advanced to the left side of the room. He didn't even bother being quiet this time. The load snores coming from the giants were load enough to block out the sound of an electric guitar on full blast. But Jay couldn't even hear it as he stormed his way there. Right then and there, the only thing that mattered was hurting Cronus as much as possible. Standing over Cronus's sleeping body, Jay threw a punch that Herry would have been proud of. His tightly clenched fist collided with Cronus's jaw and sent him sprawling on the hard ground three feet away from where he was sleeping. Cronus's quickly got up and rubbed his broken jaw. He flinched as he touched the red, black, blue, and purple bruise. He then noticed Jay just as he was healing his painful jaw. He saw that saw was shaking with fury and his warm brown eyes had suddenly turned black. In them he saw a fire blazing with hatred for what Cronus had done. There was also in the blaze a small spark, which was his love for Theresa. He looked around clueless and said to the furious boy, "How-how-how did you get in here? The only way in is through my… portal. Of course, you must have snuck through it."

Cronus then turned to his cowering giants and barked, "I thought I told you imbeciles to make sure that no one followed!"

"Well, now that I am here, why don't you tell me what you want with Theresa's body."

"How about I don't. After all, that would ruin the surprise," Cronus replied with an evil gleam in his eye. (Hee hee, I almost rhymed there)

He snapped his fingers and in both hand appeared a scythe appeared in each hand. Jay noticed out of the corner of his eye, two scythes disappeared of the top of the pile. He began to wonder how Cronus did that when he remembered that that wasn't important. Bringing Theresa back was.

Cronus lurched foreword to attack with his scythes in the air ready to strike. He gave a wide smile of victory, which showed every one of his vile, yellow teeth. He brought one scythe foreword to hit Jay, but not before he blocked it with his xiophus (sp?). Jay then attacked Cronus with his sword. Sadly, Cronus blocked it as well with both of his scythes crossed so the xiophus landed in the middle and froze. For what felt like hours, this fight went with neither sidde getting any success. Jay was going in for another attac when he heard a small and barely hearable mumble.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Cronus saw an opportunity and since he's one who doesn't ingnore an opportunity, he ordered the red giant to attack Jay. Red picked him up and threw him to the other side of the room. He roughly landed on a pile of scythes and got up painfully. Luckily, he didn't break any bones, but he still had quite a few cuts and bruises. Panting heavily, he walked over to where Cronus was. Watching him the whole time to make sure he didn't attack without Jay knowing. As he walked past Theresa, he noticed something that caused him to stop once again. He turned his head toward her with his eyes opened wide in shock. He looked down at her hand. It was still lifeless but he was quite sure that he saw her finger twitch when he walked by. She was dead. So her finger couldn't move. She was dead, he was quite sure of it. Wasn't he?

Ohh! Ha ha ha. I may of brought her back to life. This one author note is going to be shorter… I think. The next chapter is either my last or my second last. Any way I won't be able to update for two weeks! Also, also has my sequel too. Bye


	14. Special Moments and Arguments

"Jay!"

That's what Atlanta yelled as she saw him dive through the portal. But she called out his name just a moment too late. For he had just disappeared through the magical gateway to who-knows-where when Atlanta had called out. Atlanta stopped running and stood where Jay had been just moments before he vanished. The others arrived shortly and saw her walk to the nearest tattered chair and sat down in it, slumping with defeat. She laid down her head in her sweaty palms but she didn't cry. No. She was too big to cry, but it took a whole lot of blinking not to.

"I can't believe we missed the portal. I can't believe I missed the portal. I can run almost as fast as my ancestor Atlanta and yet I still missed it!" Atlanta exclaimed in complete utter shock.

Her purple haired friend Archie went to sit down beside her on another chair. He put his masculine arm around her sagging shoulders.

"Atlanta it's not your fault," Archie commented as he tried to comfort the girl of his dreams. "No matter how fast you could've run, you still wouldn't have made it. Even if you did make it, you would of have probably gotten a face plant with his size ten foot,"

Atlanta gave a small chuckle as she lifted her sad smiling face out of her hands. She gazed in to his bluish-gray eyes and they seemed somehow comforting to her but she had no idea why. She couldn't of "like liked" him. Then if she didn't like him more than a friend, then why did she feel this way? As Archie noticed what she was doing (starring into his eyes NOT thinking) he gave a large goofy smile. Atlanta's favorite smile. The on she always laughed at when she was feeling down in the dumps.

Suddenly they both remembered that there were three other people in the room. Archie and Atlanta turned around, leaving each others gaze. Odie, Herry, and Neil shuffled around and coughing pretending that nothing had happened. Yet you could still see a small trace of a smile, and possibly a laugh, in their eyes. Also, Herry's cough sounded suspiciously like "Lovebirds". Archie and Atlanta were both blushing furiously at the incident that had just happened. Both were refusing to meet each other's gaze, but unsuccessfully. Every time one of them looked at the other, they noticed that they were both staring at each other. This only made their faces, if even possible, even redder. Fortunately, the awkward situation was broken by Herry.

"So… how are we going to get Theresa, and possibly Jay, back?"

Everyone in the room relaxed immensely at Herry's comment. Soon they began to discuss options hoe to get Theresa back. They knew that Jay could take care of himself, so no one bothered to discuss anything for him.

"I think we should use brute force," Herry suggested. "We'll just barge into Elysian Fields and take her back."

"That won't work Herry," Atlanta told him solemnly. "It's a good plan but it wouldn't work."

"And just why not?"

"Because as soon as she leaves that-that place, Theresa will just probably just evaporate and get back sent inside," Archie answered as he rolled his tired eyes. "Now a sensible plan is that we go to Hades and…"

"That's it! Archie you're a genius!" Odie exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

"I am? I-I mean of course I am!"

Atlanta stifled a laugh. "Archie, a genius? Are you okay in there Odie? I mean, come on. Even Herry is smarter than Archie."

"Hey Atlanta. You'd better watch it. You never know what may happen to you in the very near future," Archie warned.

"Oh no. I'm so scared! Oh great and mighty Zeus please forgive me for insulting the great and perfect Archie!" Atlanta smirked with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah. You better be!"

"Hey genius! I was being sarcastic,"

"Oh whatever!"

Atlanta stuck her tongue as she replied, "Braccas meas vescimini,"

She froze for second and looked around with a weird expression on her face. Archie raised his thick, black eyebrows and backed away cautiously with an almost scared look. Odie and Herry on the other hand were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Odie was still sitting on one of the chairs clutching his stomach. Herry though was on the floor because he had fallen off of his chair from laughing too hard. He was hitting the dirty ivory floor with his fists and causing the whole hospital to shake and making long and deep cracks. Both of their eyes though were swimming with tears of laughter.

"D-do (ha ha) you know (hee hee) what (ho ho) that even means (haw haw) Atlanta?" Odie managed to ask through his fit of laughter.

"Yes. No. Umm, maybe. Oh I don't know!" Atlanta said as she raised her arms in exasperation.

"You just told Archie to eat you're pants!" Herry answered laughingly.

"WHAT!" Atlanta said shocked.

"Braccas meas vescimini is Latin for eat my pants," Odie tried to explain as calmly as possible without doubling over in laughter again.

Atlanta's eyes grew wide at the prospect of her even saying such a thing. She didn't even remember hearing it but she must have if she said it. She decided that she must f heard it during Latin class or something. It was the only thing she could think of at the spur of the moment so it just popped into her head as a comeback.

No one noticed Neil look up from his mirror and look around the room. He saw Herry and Odie laughing their heads off, Archie with a freaked out look on his face, and Atlanta who was astonished beyond belief. Neil looked around at everyone who still didn't notice him yet clueless of what just happened.

"Okay, what just happened? I look into my mirror for three second and look what goes on."

Atlanta and Archie were still embarrassed at what had just token place a few moments ago and Herry was laughing to hard so none of them could talk except for Odie. So it was up to Odie to explain to the king of all blond moments what had just gone on.

"Atlanta had said braccas meas vescimini to Archie," Odie had explained miraculously to Neil without laughing.

"Speak English Odie. I don't understand French,"

"Braccas meas vescimini isn't French Neil. It's Latin,"

"Same darn thing. Now, tell me what it means,"

"It means eat my pants," Odie answered rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding me?" Neil said in amazement as he gave a short laugh.

"No he's not. Atlanta, our Atlanta, actually told Archie to eat her pants," Herry replied. He had finally completed his fit of uncontrollable laughter. Non-the less, he still gave a small chuckle every few seconds. Beside him, Neil giggled uncontrollably like the girl he was inside. He just made sure not to laugh to hard or risk ruining, in his own opinion, his "perfect" hair and his designer clothes.

"I can't believe that Atlanta of all people said that. Man, how idiotic can you get?" Neil giggled. Atlanta, now recovered from the previous shock, marched threateningly toward Neil.

"What did you just say?" Atlanta asked angrily through clenched teeth.

Neil squealed in fear and huddled up in his chair. This caused the wooden chair to fall backward and land with a painful bang. Everyone in the room, everyone except Neil and Odie that is, laughed at Neil's blunder.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?"

They all turned around and stared at Odie in amazement. Everyone was surprised that Odie had made that outburst. I mean, come on, Odie! Here was a guy who could barely lift Hermes' caduceus and yet he had gotten everyone to shut up. A thing that only Jay could do.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention. I'd like you to take a look at this," Odie said calmly as if nothing had happened. That's when everyone noticed the little silver (I think it was silver) laptop that Odie was currently typing on. He turned the shiny laptop around for everyone to look at. They had always wondered where that laptop had mysteriously come from. Everytime they had a mission, Odie never brought it. Yet the next second everyone turned around, there he was, typing furiously at it. He never carried a bag for it (except once, when they had all gone camping but that's a different story). So where did this one come from then?

"Odie. Where did that come from?" Herry asked curiously.

"Where did what come from?"

"That,"

"That what?"

"Oh nevermind," Archie interjected exasperatedly before Herry could say anything else.

"Anyway, I want you to take a look at this," Odie replied as he raised his right eyebrow. Everyone crowed around the small portable computer to look at the screen. Neil was the first to speak.

"Umm, Odie,"

"Yes?" Odie asked proudly as he puffed out his small chest.

"What is this?"

Odie slumped and smacked his forehead and gave a small sigh before returning to it original position.

"This my friends, is how we're going to save Theresa,"

Sorry it took me so long to update but I was sooo busy. On Saturday I had to go and help with a garage sale and I didn't get back till 9:00. I had to go back and help again on Sunday. It ended earlier than what was expected (made thirty buck! WOOT!) so I was able to go to **Coles **and get the books I wanted. Then on Monday and Tuesday I had a friend over and we saw Pirates 2. So I was way busy these past few days. Also, I have a game for you, and there is a prize. The first three people (on both sites) to guess the book I used for my quote "braccas meas vescimini" get the summery for the my sequel and possibly the title if I hadn't already given it out. The next chapter shouldn't be to for my update because I already have half of it in my notebook. I'm off to read stories and other stuff so Chow!


	15. The Horrible News and the Happy Reunion

A slim redhead sat in the middle of a large field on a well-worn bench. The place was cheerful and lovely with the large rolling hills and bunches of different kinds of flowers but it didn't make the redhead cheerful. In fact, if even possible it made her sadder. She sighed sadly and brushed away her silent tears as she waited patiently and quietly for her music teacher. He was already at least ten minutes late (she didn't have a watch so she couldn't be sure) but that didn't bother her. Everywhere in that place looked the exact same so it could take hours to find what you were looking for. And just as the redhead was getting ready to go and see if she could find him, he came over a nearby hill and waved eagerly.

"Eurydice! Eurydice!" he called to the beautiful redhead from afar.

She waved back half-heartedly and gave a small smile. She had tried to tell him that her name wasn't Eurydice but Theresa. But no matter what she did he was still convinced that his beloved had finally come back to him.

"Yes, what is it Orpheus?"

"Haven't you heard? No, I guess you wouldn't of. The prophet Tiresias said that one of us heroes will be leaving us," Orpheus gasped between breaths.

"Why, that's wonderful!" "Eurydice exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful? Are you kidding? This is horrible!"

"What? Why?" Theresa asked in puzzlement.

"Because if one of us does leave, that person will have no clue what's going on up there. For all we know, it could still be the age of heroes or it could be the year 3000!"

Theresa had to admit that he was right. Not about it being the age of heroes still, the world was waaay past that, or about it being the year 3000. She knew for a fact that it wasn't the year 3000 or else her friends, particularly Jay, would be down here. But she had no clue how much time had passed. It only felt like that she had been here for a few hours but it could have twenty years for all she knew. Nonetheless, Theresa knew one thing. She had to get out of here. Yes, she had to admit Elysian Fields was beautiful, but was it ever mundane. The most exciting thing that had ever happened to her here was her appearance. After all, she was the first hero that had come since the Trojan War, give or take a few centuries. After that, it was watching and talking to Jay's ancestor Jason (Jay looked like an exact replica of him too) and Orpheus. Once or twice, she had even gotten a glance of her own ancestor Theseus.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Orpheus saying that it was time for her music lesson. She sighed as she bent down to pick up her lyre. She froze though once she saw Jason walk by. She stared at him and to her embarrassment, he turned his head and smile at her. Her thoughts immediately went to Jay as she wondered what he was doing and what would've happened if she didn't die. And once again, much to her annoyment, dear, sweet Orpheus started snapping his fingers in front of her face. When she looked back at him sheepiously, she expected a smile. Instead, she saw a look of shock.

"Orpheus, what is it? What's wrong?" Theresa asked with concern.

"Y-y-you're dis-disappearing!" he managed to stutter.

Theresa looked down and saw that true to his word, her normally solid white hands were indeed becoming transparent.

Back at Cronus' eerie cave, Cronus was having a lot more luck than he ever thought possible. He had noticed that Jay wasn't concentrated on the fight like he usually was, so Cronus was actually winning. He had given Jay a few cuts and bruises but nothing to medically important.

Jay on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck. Even a sloth would've been luckier and done a lot better than he was at the moment. Most of the fight had just been mindless blocking ever since what he thought he had seen. Every few minutes though, he would stop blocking and just stand still. Whenever he had paused for that moment, Cronus ran up and slashed Jay with his scythe. That brought Jay painfully back to reality. He winced grimly before blocking both of Cronus' scythes.

Jay was being to pant heavily and was about to drop dead from exhaustion when a sudden though occurred to him. He knew for a fact that he had heard that murmur because the Cronus and his lackeys looked like they heard it too. And it was definitely feminine. He wasn't too sure about the finger moving though. It could've just been wishful thinking or his imagination. He had also caught it out of the corner of his dark brown eye, so it could've been that too. But she did make small sound. And if she did in fact move that meant that she was alive!

This thought gave Jay a whole new burst of energy. He raised his head slowly and panted heavily. His almost tanned hair covered his face so he looked like he had come out of the movie The Ring (I think it was The Ring anyways, correct me if I'm wrong). He ran up to Cronus with his sword raised above his head and brought it down. He sliced Cronus' two scythes in half and the top part with the blades came crashing to the ground. Cronus looked down at sharp yellow blades on the floor and back up at Jay with shock and fury on his cold eyes. Once again to Cronus' surprise, Jay pushed Cronus so he fell into the fountain of murky green water.

The pool was a lot deeper than Jay thought because instead of Cronus landing in shallow water he sunk down to the bottom with a big splash. Some of the water came up and landed on Jay making him even damper. The reason he was damp in the first pace was from the sweat in the fight. He noticed just then the condition of his clothes. Well if they could even be called clothes now. Both his sweater and his jeans were tattered to shreds. It was amazing that they even worked as armor during the fight. He was also amazed that he had even lasted this long considering the state his clothes were in.

He raised his hand to wipe his sweaty brow and instead of his hand being his normal color, it came off covered in red. What he had originally thought was perspiration dripping down his face was blood. In fact, he was bleeding from almost every part of his body. Not every part, but most of it. He struggled to figure out how he had gotten cut on the head, the others were from Cronus striking him every chance he got. He then remembered his incident with the pile of scythes. He stared in wonder at his badly cut hands when he heard the best thing ever.

"JAY!"

The high-pitched feminine voice echoed off the rocky walls of the cave. Jay looked up with both relief and happiness etched on his face. They both disappeared shortly and were replaced with a look of fury when he saw Cronus crawl out of the pool. He sputtered madly as he roared making the walls shake.

"You will pay for that!"

Cronus ran toward Jay and was prepared to beat him to death with the two wet, black sticks he held. Jay entered a stance ready for the assault that was about to come. Suddenly, a large, silver object came flying from behind Jay. He jumped sideways in surprise just as the swishing object hit Cronus on the face with a load and painful smack! Cronus flew backward and landed right in the pool again.

Jay turned around and saw the girl of his dreams gripping onto the railing of the filthy bed grimacing in pain. She was breathing slowly taking in the air that she had not used for so long. Jay dropped his sword and it clattered to the ground with an ear-shattering clang. He brushed away the few tears that were falling as he ran as fast as he could to Theresa. She stood up shaking and tried to meet Jay half way when her knees buckled beneath her and she felt herself falling to the ground. Her legs were as stiff as a piece of cardboard and she had used up practically all her strength when she threw that metal bar. She closed her eyes ready to meet the cold hard floor when she felt herself pause. In fact, instead of falling she was doing the exact opposite. She was rising up from the ground and met sudden warmth.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in Jay's arms. He was hugging her fiercely like he was never going to let her go. But something felt weird about this hug to her. It didn't feel friendly. In fact, it felt like something more, something much more. It felt lovingly. But it couldn't of been possible. Nonetheless, she hugged him back only to have it broke, to her disappointment. But Jay still held onto her shoulder because he wasn't going to be letting go of her anytime soon. At first he wasn't sure if it was really her but after staring into her bright green eyes, he knew it was her. Only Theresa had eyes that pure and thoughtful. After staring into her eyes for what felt like hours, he was finally able to speak.

"I can't believe you're really here! Oh wait, yes I can. Maybe I don't though. I…"

Jay never got to finish his sentence before one of Theresa's long, slender fingers laid across his lips.

"I know,"

She smiled as her hand went up and touched the golden locket that lay around her neck. Jay laughed happily as he brought her in for another "friendly" hug. Their heads face each other and got closer and closer and closer when…

"Jay and Theresa sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Both turned around and saw Herry sighing the song that most couples hate to hear. The others stood behind him trying not to laugh. But Archie and Atlanta were both unsuccessful in their attempts. Atlanta was leaning on Archie's shoulders shoulder for balance so she would not fall over in conquering laughter. Theresa and Jay both gave a small smile because if either Atlanta or Archie tried to tease them about it, they would have something to make them both stop, if even for a minute.

Theresa and Jay began to walk toward the rest of the team. Theresa had tried to do it by herself but fell as soon as she let go of Jay. Once again, he caught her as she fell to the floor. He draped her arm over his shoulders and his around her neck. Jay helped her walk toward the others with them both blushing slightly and Theresa smiling meekly. They were almost to their friends and teammates when they heard a low, deep growl coming from in behind them.

"Impossible!"

Everyone turned around and saw Cronus standing near the swirling pond dripping wet. His salt and pepper hair was plastered to his face and his suit was sticking to his body like glue. His face was red with anger for the seven teenagers and for mankind. He stepped toward them gingerly, trying not to slip and fall back in to the pond from the puddles he was making.

"She's supposed to be dead!" Cronus exclaimed pointing at Theresa. "And you! You. You're supposed to be dead as well by now!"

Everyone smiled amused at Cronus' out burst as they started to advance. Archie and Atlanta were in the lead smiling wickedly at Cronus. Herry, Odie, and Neil were behind them with Herry cracking his stiff knuckles and Neil quickly checking his reflection in the gold plated mirror. And Theresa and Jay took the rear as Jay as trying to help Theresa walk. Cronus smiled maliciously before waving his hand and conjuring up a portal.

"Next time you meddling heroes. Next time," Cronus called out before leaving. His giants ran up as fast as they could, occasionally tripping over their two left feet.

Neil was about to say something about Cronus when the portal suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. The titans were highly confused at this. Cronus on the other hand was pressing something that looked like buttons on a remote like object. Theresa, Jay, Odie, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, and Neil began to wonder what he was doing when the heard him mutter a few intelligible words.

"Stupid. Remote. Forgot. Change. Portal. Brings. Lair."

Cronus was pressing every single button on his remote frantically. He team of friends once again began to run toward him so that they could kick the crap of the God of Time.

"Well, I guess its next time already," Herry said.

His friends gave a small chuckle, as they got closer. Ctonus looked up with what fear on his face. The titans paused for a second at what had just happened. Cronus noticed everyone's pause so he began to push all the buttons faster. Finally, a portal appeared and they saw Cronus utter a small prayer before he and the giants stepped in.

Everyone had recovered from the previous shock and began to run toward the disappearing portal, with the exception of Theresa and Jay. Surprisingly, Archie was in the lead. He ran toward it as fast as he could but it vanished as soon as he got within half a foot of it. Archie went to stop but slipped on a puddle left by our dripping went Cronus. Since he couldn't stop running he ran smack straight in to the wall of the cave. This caused the lair to shake a made rocks fall to the ground from the roof.

"Cave in!"

Atlanta ran up to the dazed Archie and lifted him up off the ground just in time. Right where Archie was just a moment ago a stalactite fell from the ceiling. Archie jumped back in surprise and gave a large swallow. He could've been killed if Atlanta hadn't helped his up.

"Thanks Atlanta. I owe you won,"

"Well that makes about ten that you owe me then," Atlanta joked.

"This isn't time for joking guys! We have to get out of here!" Jay yelled at the two friends.

"Good plan Jay. Except one thing! How do we get out of here?" Odie shouted over the rumbling of the cave.

"Over there!"

Everyone looked toward where Jay was pointing and saw the tunnel that Jay had entered through. Herry ran over toward Jay and helped him carry Theresa. Some rocks fell over to the beginning of the tunnel and almost blocked it. There was just enough room to sneak past a small crevasse. But they would have to hurry.

They ran toward the tunnel entrance and squeezed through the small opening one at a time. Jay was the last one through. Just before he left a huge rock came and closed it off. He had to dive to avoid being smushed. The others were already ahead and they called out in fear.

"Hurry!"

Jay quickly got off of the floor and ran to the exit. He had to use his reflexes countless time to avoid the hordes of falling rocks. After running for at least ten minutes with his chest feeling heavily he glimpsed the exit. He heard the others urging him on telling him to hurry up. As soon as he burst through the exit a group of rocks were falling and blocked it. Once his feet had touched the grass, he fell over in exhaustion.

Wow. This was a long chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I hit a small dose of writers block at a certain part in the story. This was ten pages in my notebook and nine pages on Microsoft word. The whole entire story is 55 pages. The next chapter will be for sure my last chapter but I cant update for a week though. I'll be at my mom's again. Please r&r. I will appreciate it!


	16. Untold Feelings

"Please, please, please wake up. Wake up Jay! Please I'm begging you!"

Jay gave a small moan as he opened his dark brown chestnut eyes. His tired eyes at first caused everything to appear as a large blur. He wasn't able to make out anything. Once his vision had cleared just a mite, he saw someone. It looked like an angel, but was it? Did this mean that he had died once more?

"No. No not again," Jay thought weakly as his head pounded as if there was a whole band of amateur drummers practicing in there. He couldn't be dead though. There were so many things that he hadn't accomplished and never see again. Theresa, his friends, Theresa, the gods and goddesses, Theresa.

His vision became a lot clearer and he saw something that was even more beautiful than an angel and goddess combined and sent relief flooding through his body. It was Theresa. He tried to say something but all he could manage was a small groan.

Theresa looked up slowly and saw her face for the first time. What he saw killed him inside. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much and she had lines of worry all over her face and made her looked like she had aged ten years in how ever long he had been asleep. Theresa's normally neat, silky orange-blonde hair had knots and tangles throughout her hair and her make up was running like a waterfall gone wild. He was disgusted with himself for doing this to her, yet she still looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes.

Jay tried to speak again but all he got out was an intelligible murmur. He concentrated as hard as he could and was able to form a single word.

"Theresa,"

Jay saw Theresa's eyes sparkle with happiness, joy, relief, every wonderful emotion that a person could feel. A small smile started to spread across her face as it turned into an enormous grin.

"Jay. Jay! You're awake! Guys, he's awake!"

Jay noticed the others run toward with speed that could have even matched Atlanta's. They started to bomb-bard him with questions.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Are you alright?"

"Can you speak?"

Jay tried to answer these questions but all he could get out was a small croak.

"Well, I guess that answers one question,"

Everyone one of the heroes, excluding Jay, turned toward the speaker, which just happened to be Neil.

"What!"

The five members of the team shook their heads just as Chiron walked through the door.

"So he's awake then?"

Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Theresa, and Neil turned to face each other before nodding their heads.

"Thank Zeus he's awake. Now all of you leave this room immediately. Jay needs rest to recuperate,"

Everyone groaned with disappointment but they still left nonetheless. All six remaining team members may have been disappointed but none were as letdown as Theresa. She followed behind the others with her head down and a slack in her walk. Jay saw her in leave in such sadness that he went down in his body and spook the most words that he could muster at the time. They came out fairly strong and forceful yet by the end, his words were softer then a whisper.

"Why do I need to sleep? I just came out of a deep slumber,"

With every word, Jay lost a bit of energy. But being part horse, Chiron's sharp ears picked up every single word spoken. The centaur mumbled something about teenagers not understanding how important their health was before calling his friends back in. Theresa was the last one to leave so she heard Chiron call her back in. She went to call the others back but they had already left the secret wing of the school. Normally, she would've run to get them, but this was her chance for some alone time with Jay.

Theresa entered through the doorway to Chiron's Study with her hips swaying and hope shining in her eyes. Her feet moved gracefully over the purple-cemented floor without making a sound. Theresa sat down in the comfy green, well-worn chair next to Jay. Her dazzling white smile brightened the whole room and made her look ten times as beautiful as Aphrodite despite the minor technicalities.

Jay and Theresa sat in a silence that seemed to last for eons to them. But it wasn't any ordinary silence nor was it awkward in any way. It was a comfy and enjoyable silence. Nothing moved to them. It was as if time stopped just for them so that they could enjoy each other's company. But they knew that that would never happen as long a Cronus was around. As if he would stoop time for them.

Jay tried to sit up so he could be closer to her but he fell back in pain before he moved even an inch. It hurt him to much to move. It even hurt when he blinked. He detected Theresa's eyes moving toward his chest. He noticed that it was covered in bandages and wraps. She moved her hand and laid it on Jay's chest. She left it their for a few seconds but removed it when Theresa noticed him grimace in pain.

Theresa's eyes began to sparkle with new tears. She couldn't believe that she had done this to her leader, the man she had loved for so long. The green-eyed goddess brushed away a stray strand of her orangish-red hair from her face. As she did so, a water droplet from her eye fell downward to Jay's bare, bandaged chest.

Jay immediately frowned and moved his large, rough cut hand on Theresa's small, delicate smooth one. This had caused him a lot of pain but he ignored it. He squeezed her hand as hard as he could which wasn't very hard. He looked up to see the girl of his dreams face become a light shade of pink as a small beam appeared on her face. Jay knew it. It was time. Time to say the words that he had longed to say since he first met her. But Jay had to say it quickly. He felt his eyelids become droopy and every blink was a little longer.

"Theresa,"

"Yes. Jay what is it?"

Jay took a small gasp and dug deep in his heart to find the words that both men and women fear and yet love at the same time.

"Theresa. Theresa I-I-I…"

Jay felt himself drift off to lala land as he tried to finish his sentence. He struggled to stay awake a little longer but it was no use. It was too late. He was gone. What he had to say would have to wait until next time.

Theresa looked at the peacefully sleeping figure of her best friend. She smiled to herself as she knelt over to give Jay a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever he had to say," Theresa thought. "it can wait. I can wait a little longer until I find out what it was he had to say."

With these words floating around in her head, she left the study wondering what it was that Jay had to tell her.

Ok. I know your thinking. Wow she actually updated. It's a miracle. I know it is so no need to make a comment about it. This was originally supposed to be at least two or three parts but I decided to give you the third I already had so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. I think an almost two month wait is long enough. I am also very excited because I will be turning 15 in a week on the 23rd. Yay. Don't forget to review. And also excuse the bad title. I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head and I was in a rush to do so.


	17. Bad Memories

Weeks had passed since the last fight with Cronus and he hadn't been seen since but Jay was still confined to his bed. It frustrated him beyond belief but he had to deal with it. Anyways, he had friends, no BEST friends, to keep him company. But throughout the visits he had still wondered one thing. How long had he been asleep?

Having regained his speaking abilities on the third day, his curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked his favorite person in the whole world, Theresa, on the fifth day.

"Ten days," was Theresa's answer. "You were asleep for a week and a half. I was, we were worried that you'd never wake up. Jay saw Theresa's face become sullen as she remembered that fateful day when they brought him back

Flashback:

Theresa and the others ran down the hall with an unconscious Jay being carried by Herry and Archie. They passed through the portal in the janitors closet to the secret wing of the school and down the deserted marble hallway. Theresa never left his side. She held Jay's cold and somewhat clammy hand in hers, never letting go. She held it so tight that you could actually see her knuckles turning whiter than usual. It was her face though that everyone noticed. It was pale. Paler than the moon some nights and whiter than snow. If you were to look at her face from a certain angle you would see that her face was almost transparent.

Atlanta had kept glancing toward her best girlfriend (not in that way you perv!) worried that she was going to faint or heave or even both. Twice she had already seen her wobble unsteadily on her feet but that wasn't from weariness, it was from fear. She exchanged an apprehensive look with Archie. He nodded comfortingly toward the girl he had loved for quite a while now but knew that she was never going to return his feelings.

Atlanta walked over toward Theresa and placed her hand on the other redhead's shoulder. She felt Theresa jump from the surprise. Theresa turned around and relaxed as she saw who it was. Atlanta stared at her face for a while before speaking.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine,"

She gave a smile of reassurance but Atlanta could immediately tell that it was forced. Her "smile" kept changing from a smile to an expression of worry and back. Her eyes gave it away as well. They were shiny but yet at the same time dull. She also looked as if she was on the verge of tears, which Atlanta guessed that she probably was. Her eyes also held a sadness that could only be healed if her one true love woke up (ok crappy line I know, but it was all I could think of at the time).

Theresa and the rest of the conscience gang ran through the abnormally large doorway to Chiron's enormous study. As soon as they reached the middle of the room Theresa opened her mouth and let forth a yell that shook the room.

"CHIRON!"

Everyone covered their ears but they were to late. They winced in pain as they removed their hands. Herry mumbled a small "ow" at the same time Neil complained how yelling damages his perfect hearing. They heard the clop-clop of Chiron's hooves against the cement floras he came down the hallway to his study. He entered the room with an annoyed expression on his face, but that was soon replaced with a look of surprise at the sight of Jay and Theresa. His wise, aged eyes widened in horror. After several seconds of an uncomfortable silence he finally spoke.

"What happened here?"

Theresa looked around the room clueless. She wasn't even sure what had happened. All she remembered was taking music lessons with Orpheus and then she suddenly woke up and that dinghy cave. She turned to Odie for an explanation, as did everyone else encouraging him to speak. After a while, Odie opened his mouth and he began to clarify what had happened only moments before.

Odie's explanation took a whole hour describing every detail and of course he had to use two-cent words. This was very interesting knowing what happened when you died and how they brought you back but to Theresa, she didn't really care at this point and time. In fact, she was getting very impatient. Theresa didn't want to know how the trip was to Hades throne room she wanted to know if Jay was going to be all right or not. Just as she was about to scream in frustration, Odie FINALLY finished speaking. Sadly, her relief was soon dashed when Chiron asked another question.

"Very good idea using Orpheus' myth but that still doesn't explain what happened to Jay."

No one, not even Odie the brilliant could answer this question though they all had an idea. Cronus.

Finally, Atlanta answered. "What do you think? Cronus happened."

Chiron nodded his head solemnly before shooing everyone out so he could examine his injuries.

Theresa went over and sat in a comfy, wooden chair nearby the room. She hung her head down and stared into her lap as she waited as patiently as she could for Chiron's report. The inspection took only a couple of minutes but to Theresa it felt like an eternity. She felt a lone tear run down her dirty face making a clean line. It fell down onto her grubby dress as she briskly wiped it away.

Questions kept running through her head about Jay. What would the outcome be? Would it be good or bad, happy or sad? Theresa imagined each response Chiron would have all of them was more horrible than the last. At long last Chiron exited the room. He sighed and shook his head sadly before he delivered his verdict.

"I'm sorry."

Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Odie, Neil, and Theresa all turned toward the half man half horse fearful of what he might say. But to Theresa, his answer was worse then she ever thought possible.

"I'm terribly sorry. He's lost to much blood and his wounds were to deep. I'm afraid he won't make it."

"No. No. NOOOOO!" She screamed in fury and broke down into her hands and cried.

End Flashback

Jay noticed that Theresa had zoned out on him and he gave a small chuckle. He sat up in the bed (Chiron had moved it into the study so he would have something to lay on other than the couch) but in doing so he sent a large shock of pain in his chest. He gave a small groan, which just happened to bring Theresa back to her home planet.

Theresa blinked in surprise when she realized that she had drifted off. The first thing she noticed was Jay's scars on his fairly muscular chest. She gingerly touched it as light as she could but Jay still winced in pain. They were still tender and they hurt like hell when he moved to sit up or lay down. Theresa moved her hand away quickly. She felt her eyes brim with tears but she wiped them briskly away when she saw Jay stare in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had been more careful in those tunnels this never would have happened,"

Jay was completely and utterly appalled at her words. He quickly grabbed her hand ignoring the pain shot up his arm. He squeezed it tight and saw Theresa look up and shrink back at the anger flashing through his deep brown eyes.

"It is not your fault. It was and never will be your fault. This was Cronus' fault. Now you remember that you hear. This would have never happened if we had never even met Cronus." Jay told her sternly.

Theresa nodded her head slowly but not after replying quietly to her herself, "But then I would have never met you."

Theresa said it a little too loudly and Jay's heart leapt as he heard her say that. But just to make sure he didn't mishear it or imagine things he asked her what she had said.

"Uh?" Theresa answered clearly confused. She realized that she had been overheard and blushed slightly.

"Oh-oh! I didn't say anything. You must have been hearing things."

Jay was highly disappointed but he gave a small smile as if he didn't care.

"Yah. Yah I guess I was."

Theresa smiled in relief that he had actually believed her but she still was saddened. She wanted to tell him with all her heart how she really felt about him, but she wasn't sure if he actually felt the same way about her.

The rest of the time they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Every so often though they would take a glance at the other. Sometimes they had caught the other looking at them as well. Both teammates would then turn away from the others gaze with a faint blush showing on their cheeks. Nonetheless, they both enjoyed the moment. Sadly though, all precious moments must end and theirs did as well. Theirs ended when Chiron walked in to tell them that visiting was over because Jay needed his rest. Now normally Jay would have argued with him about it but after staying with him for five days now he knew better.

Theresa sighed sadly and shook her head regretful that it had ended. She sat up from the chair she was sitting on and said a quick good bye. Jay watched her hips sway gently as she left with her hair moving like waves on the ocean. Jay lay back in the bed with a sigh as he let his eyes closed. The first and last thing he saw before falling asleep was Theresa's smiling face.

There. I've finished. If you haven't noticed yet I seem to update faster during school. I don't know why though. Makes you think that I would have more time on the weekends. Anyways I have decided to discontinue this story. I have one chapter left to write but I am to lazy to do it. I may change my plan though if I get over 15 reviews. "wink wink"

Yes. My devious plan is working. I'll get people to give me lots of reviews. Muhahaha!

Oh crap! Am I still writing?

Ps: I am currently looking for a mascot. Will be accepting applications after this is posted.


	18. Pictures

Theresa couldn't believe it. She actually couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. Jay was coming back home from the hospital. When she had woken up and heard the news she almost jumped for joy. Almost, but not quite. She would have of course if the others weren't in the room with her. Then they would of known about her feelings for him, even Atlanta didn't know about her secret feelings toward their trustworthy leader. Instead she rushed up the stairs to her room and fell on her bed face first into her pillow. She screamed in joy in to the pillow and turned over giggling madly. She was giggling so loud though that she hadn't heard Atlanta coming up the stairs to her room to check if everything was alright. She was about to knock on the ecstatic red heads door when she noticed her loud laughing coming from inside. Atlanta chucked and shook her head as she headed down stairs to speak to the others about their "plans".

After she had finally calmed down (which just happened to take and hour and a half) Theresa went down stairs for a glass of water. She bolted down the stairs and grabbed her keys and purse at the bottom of the steps. She walked into the kitchen with a slight bounce in her step and opened the cupboard above the sink to grab a glass. She took the small glass and filled it with cold water from the tap. She emptied it quickly and placed it in the almost full dishwasher. She made a mental note to start it when she got back. She was about to leave when she heard a voice asking her where she was going. She turned a round and saw Herry, Archie, Odie, Neil, and Atlanta sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of paper in the middle. The paper only had at least five lines of writhing on it and Atlanta was biting the end of the pencil. A habit she had whenever she was thinking hard about something.

"I'm going to pick up Jay and bring him back," Theresa told them as if it would be obvious. She saw Herry frown and divert his face from Theresa's.

"Ooh. Well I'm glad we caught you before you left. I'm really sorry but Jay isn't coming back until Saturday afternoon."

Theresa spark of happiness immediately left her eyes and was replaced by a dull glaze of sadness.

"Oh. Well then, I-I should probably be going upstairs then and leave you to-to… to whatever you were doing."

She was about to leave the room when Atlanta quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No stay. We were just planning a Welcome Back party for Jay and we need your help badly. You're his best friend you should at least know what he likes."

Theresa frowned at the words "best friend". She had always wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be his girlfriend, his lover, his partner in life, and his wife. She wanted to be and mean everything to him. She wanted to be his world. But he was too involved in Cronus, but then again he had always flirted with her intensely so what was that supposed to mean.

Atlanta and everyone else in the room saw her frown and Atlanta began to wonder if she said and thing wrong. But it had disappeared as quickly has it had come, if not even quicker. Everyone then wondered if they had been imagining things. They decided that they must have when Theresa replied, "Sure. Just show me what you have and I'll help in a any way I can."

Theresa was so excited. Today was the day. Today was the day that Jay was coming home. She had heard the news on Thursday and today was Saturday. They had been planning the party for a couple days now and it was the day she was able to see Jay again as good as new. She was so excited. That she thought that she wouldn't have been able to sleep at all last night. Nonetheless, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up at five that morning but in the excitement she wasn't able to get back asleep. Finally, after about half an hour of trying, she left her room and decided to take a shower. By some miracle she had actually beat Neil up and was the first to take a shower. She turned on the taps and stepped into the hot shower.

"Ahh. Hot water. Haven't felt it in so long," she sighed happily.

She stepped out as the steam followed behind her making the small room a homemade, mini sauna. As the haze began to disappear she walked to her room in her purple housecoat. She sat down in front of the dresser mirror in her room and began to brush her hair. Her wet, long, silky orange blond hair hung down her back as she blow-dried it. She put on her clothes and walked down the stairs as quietly as possible in her warm, slipper clad feet. After all, no one in their right mind would wake up that early.

Theresa stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a small bowl from one of the cupboards and a box of her favorite cereal, Mini-Wheats, the original flavor though. She was the only one in the whole dorm who liked the original frosted. Everyone else preferred the newer kinds, not that she was complaining. That meant that she had a small box all to her self without any one eating from it. Theresa got the 2 milk out of the fridge and which sent a bright light flooding the kitchen. Once she closed the door though it returned back to its dimly lit room. She made her quick breakfast and ate it. It was only a small bowl though so she didn't eat much but she was to excited to care. Theresa placed all the things in their right place and left the room with the small rumbling of the newly started dishwasher behind her. She walked into the living room and turned on the lights dimly and sat down to watch some T.V. But her plans were soon changed when she saw something on the small table beside her. It was a photo album.

Theresa took the dark brown book of the table and flipped through the pages until something caught her eye. She quickly turned back the pages until she found what she was looking for. It was photo from her birthday party that the others had secretly thrown for her. It felt like it had been eons ago although it had only been about a month since then. The picture was of her and Jay (surprise, surprise) and she had her arms around his neck and her lips planted against his cheek. She struggled to remember how the photograph could have token because she didn't recall any flash. Suddenly, a memory popped up from the back of her head and she blinked in surprise. Now Theresa knew how. She remembered that when she had gone up to kiss Jay that Odie had had his PMR in his hands. She chuckled slightly and brushed her fingers against the picture as she remembered that kiss, as small as it was, it was still a kiss. She recalled the taste of his surprisingly smooth cheek on her lips and the spicy smell of Axe. Smiling, she turned the page to find another picture of her and Jay, and another, and another, and another. There were pictures of them on every single page. Theresa couldn't believe it. It was a photograph album about her and Jay. She even saw one picture that she wasn't even sure on how they got it. It was when Jay and Theresa had gone to the underground tunnels alone to find out what was happening to the tourists. Theresa was huddled up in Jay's arms after he had saved her from the Minotaur. She stared down at the photo trying to figure out how the could of gotten that picture. They were alone the whole time! And they couldn't have token it from the camcorder because the batteries were dead when they found it. She opened her moth in shock as she realized how they got it. The PMR. Her PMR to be precise. When she feel on Jay the PMR must have fallen out of her pocket and pressed the picture button when it had hit the floor. In fact she even remembered telling Jay that they had to go back for it because it wasn't in her pocket. Odie must have found it when he upgraded the PMRs later.

She was suddenly disturbed from her thoughts from the clock on the wall chiming the half hour. She looked up expecting it to be around 7:30. To her surprise it was instead 9:30. She had spent three and a half hours looking in the photo album! She figured that the others had to be up by now and boy did she have some questions to ask.

Theresa walked into the kitchen and gazed at the layout of the table. Archie and Atlanta sat side by side with usually Theresa herself sitting by the fiery redhead. Jay usually sat opposite of her so that whenever she looked up Theresa would catch Jay's chestnut brown eyes looking at her. Odie and Herry sat beside him in any order. As usual though, Neil sat at the head of the table checking his flawless reflection in a spoon. Atlanta was the first to notice Theresa in the doorway but failed to see the cloth-covered book in her hands.

"Oh! Hey Theresa. Good morning, how long have you been up?" Atlanta asked the orange blonde casually. Theresa replied in very much the same way.

"Hmm. Let me see. Just long enough to find **THIS**!"

Everyone looked up to see her holding up the photo album. And boy was everyone surprised. Neil dropped his spoon in shock, Atlanta spit out the coffee she was drinking, and Archie began to choke on a piece of the toast that he was eating.

"I, uh, I…got to go an fix my, uh, um… playstation. That's it! I have to go and fix my PS2," Odie stuttered as he left the room as quickly as possible. Herry was glad of an excuse to leave and took Odie's lead.

"Yeah. Well, I better go and help him with. He isn't strong enough to unscrew some of those dang things."

Theresa watched two of her friends leave the room but turned her attention back to the other three. Atlanta was slapping Archie's back trying to dislodge the piece of chewed toast. Fortunately, she was able to get it out of his mouth. Unfortunately it landed on Neil's pants which for some odd reason he didn't notice. After a while Archie spoke.

"Thanks," he told Atlanta in a dry and scratchy voice.

"Heh. No problem," she answered in a flat tone. Atlanta turned back to Theresa stiff and not exactly sure of what was going to happen. But she immediately relaxed though when she saw a small smile play at her lips.

Theresa tapped her foot impatiently waiting for their response. Instead all she got was Archie whispering to Atlanta a bit too loudly. "Crap! We must have left it out last night after we looked at it."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows in response. "Must have? We did you dufos!"

That was the last straw. Theresa couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at the way they were responding. She clutched her stomach in laughter as the others stared at her as if she was crazy. They were surprised at her reaction but they were relieved. As far as they knew Theresa was off their backs and had forgotten about the whole thing. Their hopes were soon dashed though when she asked, "Well, what is this?"

Atlanta, Archie, and Neil turned to each other. They weren't sure of what to say. Finally, after about three minutes of staring and thinking, Neil finally spoke.

"Who cares about that little book? Jay's coming home today and we have to get ready for his party."

"We're doomed," was all Archie could say after Neil's lame excuse. Atlanta glared at him and said "Shup up," through gritted teeth as she punch his arm, hard. Archie winced and rubbed the part of his arm were his best friend had hit him.

"OW! I mean, um, yeah. We have to get ready for the party,"

Now, if this were any other person besides Neil, Theresa would have gave a small laugh and say nice try, now what it this. But it seemed that Neil had all the luck in the world so instead Theresa smiled and placed down the book on the table infront of them.

"Neil's right. We have a party to get ready for."

Theresa ran out of the room as she called back that she would go down to the store and pick up the decorations needed. The rest of the heroes left stared down at the book laying infront of them. After a few minutes of surprised silence Archie finally spoke.

"Neil,"

"Yeah?" Neil asked proudly expecting some sort of praise.

"Don't you ever do that again. If you do I will seriously kick your ass."

Neil glared toward Archie as he bent down to pick up the spoon. The first thing he saw though wasn't his reflection. It was that piece of somewhat burnt, half chewed, peanut butter toast. So instead he stared at his pants and screamed.

_There. I'm finally done this chapter. Yes I know this was supposed to be the last one but I decided to give you the last chapter later. And don't worry, I have been planning that chapter in my head for months and I already have half of it down in my notebook. Also, I was kidding about discontinuing this story. I have already picked my disclaimers but I won't be adding them until the next story to get them ready. The next chappie will be that last one for sure and I will be posting a riddle. The first person to get it right on both sites will get my ideas for my upcoming stories and will be able to add ideas if they wish. I should probably end this so just r&r please. _


	19. PARTY!

There. This is going to be the last chapter, I promise. I can't believe that I actually made it this far. I start stories but I never finished them. Except twice and both were for school. Just to clear up all questions about the last chapter. The photo album was a book of pictures of Jay and Theresa moments. And the reason they have it…. Well, um, well… the reason they have it is because some heavenly being (wink wink) inspired them to have it. And if I must do disclaimers I will but I am not writing it out 19 times! And because I am lazy here you go.

I do not and will never own CotT. The only thing I own is my story, the ones brewing in my head, and the laptop I am planning to buy. I have already saved up a $150 and when I get my allowance I will probably have over $300!

x19

Theresa ran to her car, car keys in her hand and her purse black purse swinging at her side. It bounced on her shoulder and a jingling sound of money could be heard coming from it. Excitement sparkled in her eyes on her eager face. She had changed he clothes just to pick up Jay. Her hair was up in a high ponytail; she wore a purple tang-top, and a black knee-length jean skirt. Her newly applied make up shone in the glow from the sun. She had on her feet a pair of black heels that looked as if they had never been worn, which they probably hadn't.

Theresa couldn't wait to see Jay's face once he saw her and the party of course. The decorations were up and nothing was left undecorated. They had been set up with Theresa's guidance of course. It had token all day but they were finally done, and boy did it look amazing. They had changed that drab living room into a very festive room just right for a party. She couldn't wait. She had volunteered to pick up Jay at the school and the best part was that she was going alone. Maybe now it was time to tell Jay how she really felt.

Her bubble was soon to be burst though. Theresa had almost reached the car when a red headed blur past her and beat her to the ruby red convertible. She shook her head and gave a short laugh. She knew how fast her friend was but it never ceased to amaze her the length of her speed. She reached the prized vehicle and looked at Atlanta.

"Slow enough aren't you? You had at least a minute head start but I still beat you hear by a mile. At least Archie would have been close to the vehicle by then," Atlanta scoffed.

"Haha. Very funny. Now what's the problem? I was just about to leave and pick up Jay," Theresa asked clearly annoyed.

"I came to tell you that Herry's coming with so…"

"Oh. Okay, I see. Well, just tell him to meet me here in five minutes or I'm leaving without him," Theresa told her "friend" heart broken at the results.

"I wasn't finished. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Atlanta began jokingly. "So that you wouldn't blurt everything out and so Herry could hold you back from smothering Jay with kisses."

"What!? I would so not blurt everything out to him and… wait a minute. Did you just say that I'd kiss him?" Theresa said as she blushed madly. "I would never do that. I don't even like him that way,"

Atlanta smirked at her best friend. She was blushing so hard that Atlanta could see the rest of her body turning red.

"Theresa,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really rotten liar."

"Hey! Atlanta!"

Atlanta laughed at her friend's reaction and spoke one last time before running to go and get Herry.

"Well if you were telling the truth you wouldn't be blushing right down to the tips of you're toes,"

"Well I, I, I… Whoa, wait a minute what?" Theresa stuttered as she felt her already red cheeks tinge even darker. She watched her best friend run off and yelled after her, "Well just for that you can tell Herry he has only a minute left to get here! I don't care if he's here or not I'm still leaving!"

Theresa drove along in her car on the way back to the brownstone. She of course sat in the drivers seat, as if she would let anyone drive her car, Jay sat shotgun, and Herry sat in the back. He was not at all pleased with how the seating arrangements had come out. She saw him sitting in the back sulking and smiled.

"That's what you get for running off this morning Herry. So enjoy it (A/N see previous chapter)."

"Hmph," was all Herry could say. He slumped further down in the black leather seats and frowned. Theresa laughed as she dared to shoot a glance at Jay. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. He was so pleased that he was going back home and that he was finally out of the stuffy room. He was as pleased as punch as well when he saw that it was Theresa herself who had come to pick him up. He was disappointed though when he saw that Herry had come with as well. Now don't get him wrong, he was happy to see Herry and all, he had just hoped that it was just Theresa who had come. He went up to go and meet her half way but was rooted to the spot when he noticed the clothes that she was currently wearing. He was so used to her downing the red tang top and ankle short that he didn't even notice the unusual attire. She soon got over his shock though and greeted both of them.

He turned back toward the girl of his dreams only to find that she was deep in thought. He tried to decide what she was thinking about in that cute little head of hers. Little did he know that she was thinking of him.

Flashback 

_Theresa ran down the empty hallways eager to she Jay. She hadn't seen him in weeks. Chiron had forbid them to visit him for the last few weeks because the half horse half man wanted Jay to work on his walking again. And he didn't want the others to disrupt and distract him from the exercises. As wise as the centaur was, he didn't realize that it was not being able to see everyone that distracted him the most. The only thing that actually kept him going was the thought of them all, especially a certain red head. _

_As much as Theresa didn't want to admit it, Atlanta was right. Not about the part of her blurting everything out, even though it was as tempting as hell, she was right about the part of smothering him with kisses. Oh, she wouldn't have actually kissed him, although Theresa did want to, but she would have hugged him to death. Instead, when they were just about to turn the corner, Herry grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. His almost black brown eyes burrowed deep into her forest green ones. He probably would have been able read all of her secrets if he looked deep enough but she turned away quickly before he could. He turned her back toward him though and flatly said, "Don't. As much as you wan to don't. All you'll do is hurt him more,"_

"_I guess you're right," Theresa sighed sadly. She felt Herry let go of her hand and rubbed the spot were he had held it. She walked down the hall silently saying to her self, "I can do this. I can do this. I can go and meet him without doing anything rational."_

She caught sight of her secret crush and tried not to run to him. But it was a lot more difficult than she ever imagined. Every slow step made want to speed up to a run and jump into his arms. It weighed her heart down that she was doing this but when she had finally reached him she gave him a huge hug. She immediately felt a ton of weight lift off her shoulders and sighed in relief.

_What she didn't know though was that Jay was surprised that she didn't run to him. It was in her nature to do this to everyone she loved. When she didn't do this, Jay figured that she actually didn't like him in the way that he wanted her too. _

_Jay brushed this thought away and decided that Theresa didn't do it because Herry was there. Still, this wasn't a good enough for him. Nonetheless, he walked down the hall with her listening to her endless chatter. She was telling him everything that had happened while he had been out, everything except the photo album and the party that is. She'd tell him about the album maybe later, if and when they were a couple. _

_The three of them walked down the halls just like that. Jay listening to the melodious sound of her voice, Theresa just enjoying his company, and Herry, well Herry was just glad that Theresa didn't jump Jay. He still tripped though every few steps because of the workout both Chiron and Ares had put on them. Nonetheless, he still walked down the deserted all as if that wasn't even happening. _

_He was as happy as hell that he was finally leaving. As soon as they reached the outside world, Jay breathed in the fresh air eagerly. Oh sure, Chiron had of course opened as many windows as he could without it being it conspicuous, but it still wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as breathing and running in that air that made you feel so alive. Soon enough, they reached Theresa's car shining brightly in the sun and got in and drove off._

_End Flashback_

Jay couldn't take it any more. She had been in her dream world too long. What if she crashed and he, or even worse, she died. Finally, he was fed up and shouted, "BOO!" and scared her totally out of her thoughts. Jay could have sworn that if Theresa hadn't been wearing her seatbelt, she would have jumped straight to the moon! She screamed and braked hard and quickly enough before rear-ending the vehicle in front of her. She sighed in relief and brushed a stray strand of hair that must have escaped from her ponytail out of her eyes. She turned sharply toward the brunette that sat beside her with enough anger flashing in her eyes to even make Cronus cower on the ground in fear.

"Jay! You could have killed us. We were luck that I braked just in time."

Jay laughed loudly. It felt so good to laugh again. He hadn't done that in days. He would have probably actually laughed his head off if Herry hadn't suddenly decided to "accidentally" kick his seat. The kick was a lot more powerful then he had intended but it did the job nonetheless. Jay lurched forward and would have hit the windshield if he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt. His face was only inches from a tragic almost death and he fell back into the seat hard. He bounced back and forth once or twice in his seat before turning back to Herry.

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy. It was an accident."

"Sure,"

"Are you saying that I did that on purpose?"

"If the laser crossbow fits…"

"Guys please! Shut up and let me concentrate on driving. We're almost home,"

The two "dimwits" turned toward each other in surprise. They never expected a girl, well all except Atlanta, to make that outburst. Much less Theresa. And true to her word they were indeed almost home. They were currently on Jonathon Avenue and they lived on McCallum Street, only three blocks away. Both slumped back down into their seats and just pouted. As annoying as they were, Theresa couldn't figure out how she had ever lived without all of them, especially Jay.

The rest of the short ride was pretty uneventful much to Theresa's relief. She turned into the brownstone driveway and parked in the only garage. Herry's truck was too large to fit underneath so it had been automatically become hers. She stepped out of the ruby red convertible with her long, slender legs exiting first. She looked the cars doors and closed the garage door. After all, she wasn't going to let anyone steal her baby.

She turned quickly around and saw Herry and Jay walking to the front door as if nothing had happened. Theresa smiled to her self as she ran to catch up. She grabbed Jay's arm and impatiently pulled him to the door. He laughed and turned back to Herry wondering what was going on. He shrugged in reply and Jay turned back to the beautiful red head in front of him. She led him toward the three-story building, not including the basement and roof, and let go when she reached the steps.

Unknown to her it had rained during the night so when she stepped on the rubber welcome mat she slipped. She fell down the couple of stairs face first but was caught by you know who and was saved from a broken nose. She looked up into the face of her savior an blushed. Their lips were only inches away from touching and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered in delight and looked eyes with him.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Theresa could have stayed like that forever. She was in Jay's arms and she could have kissed him right there.

"Would you two please stop flirting and open up the door. I'm getting cold here,"

Jay's face reddened in embarrassment. He helped Theresa down the rest of the steps and let go when he made sure she was standing up straight. She gave him a small smile of thanks although she was missing the warmth that his body had provided. She walked back up the slippery steps more carefully this time. She stood at the top of the steps and dug through her small but over crowded purse. After what had felt like hours she brought out the dorm's keys with a shout of triumph and unlocked the door.

The door creaked quietly open and the others stepped inside glad to be home. Jay looked around the familiar hallway relived that he was home again. To his happiness he found that everything looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed while he was gone. He walked down the familiar corridor and was soon out of sight.

Theresa took off her heels glad to be out of those horrid things. She had no clue why she had even worn them in the first place. She turned around expecting to see her crush but was instead met by the sight of nothing. She looked around trying to figure out where he could have possibly gone. Herry was already in the living room awaiting Jay's arrival so she knew where he had disappeared to. Making a silent prayer to Zeus that he wasn't in the living room he walked to the kitchen hoping to find him there. To her luck, she did. Theresa sighed in relief and walked over to where he stood and grabbed his arm.

"What are you going?"

"I'm getting a drink of water," Jay answered. He turned back to the female and said in humor, "Or is that illegal now?"

"No just curious. Now come on,"

Theresa started to pull him to the living room. He let her pull him along shaking his head happily glad to be with her again. Nonetheless, his curiosity got the better of him.

"To the living room silly. Come on,"

"But I don't want to go into the living room. I want to go to my room and take a nap,"

"Geez you're starting to sound like Neil."

Jay laughed and looked her in the eyes. That was his fatal mistake. He had to look away now. If he didn't his own masculinity would be at risk. He had to or face the consequences. He could do this, he could do this, he could do this. He, he, he… couldn't do it. He failed miserably. He fell to the power of the puppy dog eyes. But then again, who on earth could resist her super double deluxe puppy dog stare.

"I can fight and resist the temptation of an evil, deranged god but yet I can't resist your puppy dog eyes. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just can't resist my charm and beauty."

Jay laughed as he walked into the living room not thinking that anything was out of the ordinary. But he did find that for some odd reason the lights were off. He turned toward the teenage girl beside him and asked her why the lights were off. She never did answer him. Theresa was fingering the PMR in her palm ready to take the picture of Jay's face. She flipped on the lights.

Jay almost fell back in shock when everyone jumped out of their hiding place and gave a loud shout. "WELCOME BACK JAY!!!!!"

Boy was he ever surprised. He was even more surprised though when he saw a bright flash of light coming from his left side. He turned toward the flash to see Theresa smiling proudly to her self as she placed the PMR in her skirts pocket. She was pleased. Jay was back and she had gotten a picture of what she wanted. Jay's comical expression when he saw the party.

"Geez you guys! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Archie laughed at his comment as he replied, "What? And send you back to the hospital after you had just gotten out? Yeah right!"

Jay laughed harder than ever before and looked around the room. Streamers of every color hung from every corner of the roof and all over it. A huge banner was hung from one side of the room to the other bearing the red words WELCOM BACK JAY! In fact, nothing in that room looked the same. Everything in that one room had some sort of festive decoration. Jay was shocked that they had all gotten this done in a few short hours. He smiled and when he was just about to sit down he heard the stereo in the room suddenly blaring music. He felt Theresa's hand rest on his arm and pull him up.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I might as well since _someone _already pulled me up."

Theresa giggled embarrassingly as she danced with the man of her dreams. She began to look around the room to see what everyone else was doing. The first people she noticed were Archie and Atlanta. In her view they were having a contest to see who could dance faster. Of course, Atlanta was winning. But it didn't look like he really cared. In fact, he looked happy just to be dancing with her. But then again you would too if you were dancing with the person you had been crushing on for the past year. Both Theresa and Jay felt the same way as they danced with each other but the other didn't know that they felt that way.

The next ones she saw were Odie and Herry. Both were setting up the food on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Of course the last was Neil and he was dancing as if he was dancing with another person like a party animal. When she stretched to see who it was she saw that he was dancing with his own reflection. Theresa laughed and when Jay asked what was so funny she pointed toward Neil. He laughed as well and cautiously danced closer to Theresa. To his pleasure she did the same. Soon enough their noses were only an inch and a half apart. Both blushed furiously as the separated. As soon as they separated though the song was suddenly changed to a slower one. Theresa and Jay were shocked. She knew that when Odie had downloaded all those songs he had intentionally put that song on the CD just to bug her. She made a mental note to kick Odie's ass later but moved closer to Jay.

Their hands were now on each others waist but soon both came closer. Theresa rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. She didn't care if anyone saw them. Right now, all that mattered was them being this close even if it was only until the song ended.

Hours had passed and it was now dark outside although no one really seemed to notice the time. Everyone was having too much fun. Well, everyone except Theresa that is. She sat alone in a corner of the packed living room sipping a cup of the cranberry punch that they had bought for the party. All the people were crowded around jay asking how he felt. More guests had come, the gods and goddesses of course, and a quite a few people from school. And now the fairly large dorm was full to bursting. As happy as Theresa was to have Jay back, she still wished that no one had come. That way Jay would be talking to her instead of that slut Cindy.

After sitting for what felt like hours in that cramped corner, she stood up and decided to go and get some fresh air. She left the room without telling anybody and walked up to the roof. As soon as she got outside, Theresa immediately felt better. She breathed in that clean air and basically with the snap of the fingers, she felt her sorrows and problems disappear. She walked to the edge of the roof and leaned on the rails that lined the flat roof. She stared at the clear, starry sky and smiled. The stars helped calm her down but they had never been able to do this in her whole life until a few months ago. Theresa had decided that she caught the sudden calmness from the stars from Jay. He had spoken about them so much to her that it must have rubbed off on her.

She stared at twinkling stars and recognized a few constellations that Jay had taught her. There was that name again. Jay. It sounded as sweet as honey in her mouth and her heart melted every time she saw him. He had begun to occupy her thoughts more frequently than usual these days, not that she was complaining.

Theresa felt a sudden cool breeze blow on her bare neck in shivered in cold. She had totally forgot that her hair was up. Theresa reached back and gently pulled out the black elastic that rested in her hair. She shook her hair side to side. As she swung her head, she felt something move across her chest. She looked down to see the garnet locket resting on her upper body. She fingered the gold encrusted heart lovingly and smiled. This had been her favorite birthday present ever. It was even better than the car that her daddy had given her last year. She couldn't even imagine how Jay had come up with the money to buy this. It would have cost a fortune.

She felt the breeze blow again but it never touched her neck. Her thick hair had been blocking it. Theresa hated having her hair up but Jay liked it that way and today was a special occasion so she had decided to wear it for him. Her hair fell across her shoulders and it touched just above her waist. She loved her hair. Ever since she had turned ten she never let anyone cut more than an inch off.

Theresa centered her attention back on the stars. Soon enough though, a rough, warm hand placed on her shoulder distracted her. She jumped slightly under the unexpected touch.

"Hey."

Theresa relaxed pleased to hear Jay's voice.

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah. I just needed some fresh air,"

"Well, that was a lot of fresh air that you needed. You had been up here for an hour before I decided to came and get you."

Theresa couldn't believe it. What had only felt like five minutes had actually been an hour. She had been so entranced by the stars that she had barely even noticed the time.

"Really? Wow. Hey, why aren't you downstairs. Cindy will be wondering where you went. She really likes you, you know,"

Jay was taken aback by her words. Cindy liked him. She liked him. The most popular girl in the whole entire school actually had a crush on him. After the brief moment of shock was done and over with, he replied to her question.

"Oh. Really? Well I guess you do learn something everyday," Jay joked.

Theresa laughed at Jay's comment. She smiled at him and looked back up at the stars that had held her so mesmerized only moments before. Jay looked up to see what had held her up here for so long. He saw the stars and understood. They enchanted her too, just like they did to him.

"No wonder you stayed up here so long," he replied after gazing at the stars for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah. They really are beautiful tonight," Theresa said dreamily smiling at her handsome companion.

"But not as beautiful as you," Jay muttered to himself as he dared to take a glance at the red head beside him.

Theresa smiled. She had heard Jay's comment but didn't say anything. She decided that what he said she shouldn't of heard and it would embarrass him too much if she asked about it. That would make him leave her and go back downstairs to the party, which she did not in the least want. She liked having him to herself like this. Sure she was being selfish by thinking that but she had not spent this much time alone with him in along time (A/N wouldn't you do the same anyways? I sure as hell would if it was Jay). So they stood there side by side. It felt like eons of pleasant silence had past before Jay spoke.

"Theresa,"

"Yeah Jay."

"Theresa I, I, I…" Jay started nervously.

"What is Jay? Is anything wrong?"

Jay turned to the female fighter beside him. Now was the time. It was the time to tell her how he really felt. He could feel it in his heart. Deep in his heart he knew it was the time. Jay took a deep breath and let out the words he had been longing to say forever. He was going to say the words that either tore friends apart or made them come together closer than ever before. He was going to say I Love You. And there was no backing down now.

"Theresa I love you!"

Theresa was shocked. She had never actually thought that he had felt the same way about her. Oh sure he had flirted with her every chance she got but still who would have thought. Who would have thought that he, Jay, had loved her (A/N she's just as oblivious as Atlanta, almost as but not quite. At least Theresa noticed that Jay had been flirting with her: P). She was in such shock that Theresa didn't say a word to him at first.

Jay looked the girl he had just confessed his feelings to in worry. He called out her name a couple of times but she hadn't answered him. He was forced to give up. He couldn't believe it. After all those times she hadn't felt the same way about him. She had given him so many hints but it may have just been puppy love or something like that. He felt his eyes brim with tears as he turned away. A single tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared onto his shirt. Their relationship would never be the same again. They wouldn't be able to hang out like they used too. It would feel to awkward. He had almost reached the door when he heard his name.

"Jay!"

He turned around to see Theresa running at him with tears streaming down her face and a smile of pure joy as well. She ran toward him and jumped into his arms. This had caught Jay off guard. He fell backwards a bit but bumped into the back wall before he fell to the ground. He had not expected this but what came next he would never expect in the least to happen.

Theresa kissed him. Jay was totally astonished but managed to kiss her back. It was every thing he had imagined and more. Her lips felt as soft as he expected but they were as smooth as silk. Her vanilla flavored lip-gloss tasted like heaven to him and he felt like he could have lived off it forever. Her hair felt like cashmere (A/N okay, bad example) in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought that her hair was better up. It surrounded her body nicely an made it look like she had even more of an hour glass figure. With Theresa's lips against Jay's, he felt love, passion, kindness, trust, faith, friendship, everything that he had felt whenever he was around her. Their lips pressed together harder savoring the moment that they finally tasted each other's lips.

The moment was ruined though when they heard Archie. They turned to face their friends and came apart, blushing as red as tomatoes. Archie didn't look pleased that he was kneeling under Atlanta to get a better view of the two "love-birds". His head was being squished up against the open doorway by Atlanta's leg and his left eye was red. Soon enough, a cheer of woots and hollers leapt up and Jay and Theresa felt even more embarrassed. Their faces turned so red that it made Atlanta's own fiery red hair dull in comparison.

As it had turned out, when Jay had hit the wall behind them, only Neil, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, and Odie had heard and ran upstairs to see what the commotion was. They had clamored up the steps and burst open the door. But Jay and Theresa had been so occupied though that they had never even heard a thing. They hid behind the doorway and watched the action unfold. But as Archie's luck had had it, he had to go right beneath Atlanta and had been digging her elbow in his eye. His eye was now half closed and a painful red. He was currently glaring at Atlanta unmercifully.

"If looks could kill…" Jay thought as he looked at Archie evil eyeing Atlanta. Atlanta was smiling worriedly as she back away from her purple haired friend. After a few seconds of embarrassed silence, she bolted down the stairs. Archie ran after her and they heard the door slam as the most unlikely couple of the century raced out of the dorm.

Attention now off of Archie and Atlanta, Neil, Odie, and Herry turned back toward the other two and smirked. Theresa caught eye of Odie's PMR clenched in his fist. She motioned toward Jay and inconspicuously pointed at the small electronic device in his hand. Jay nodded and both made plans to raid his room later. And Theresa was sue that if they didn't, it would be sure to go into that photo album that she had found earlier.

"Hey. Would you two please mind getting a room?" Herry commented before leaving the roof and down to the party. The other two followed behind and closed the roof door. Jay and Theresa turned back to each other.

She hugged Jay glad to feel his warmth against her body again. Theresa smiled and silently whispered in his ear, "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"

Jay smiled. So she had cared for him and a lot longer than he had expected. They both leaned in to kiss again, to have each other's lips against the other's. They kissed for what felt like an eternity to them before Theresa broke it. She immediately regretted it though. She hugged him closer to her.

"I love you too Jay,"

Aww. Too sweet. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I don't think this was my best and I think Jay was waay OOC in the beginning of this chapter. I think I should of brought Archie along instead and made him scare Theresa but I couldn't fix it. Wow. I'm done. I have finished this story. I'm not exactly sure though if this is a good thing. Yeah, and sorry for the long update. I had this chapter finished in my notebook for a long time but I just couldn't find time to type. I hope you all enjoyed my first ever story that was actually finished. And just to let you know. I'll probably be posting a couple of one shots before I post the sequel. And just like I promised, here's the riddle.

First think of the person who lives in disguise  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend  
The middle of middle and the end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard to find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

There. And since this is a riddle that you probably won't find I'll give you a hint. You'll know if you're a Harry Potter book fan. There is the hint no more. And the person who gives me the answer first will get all the stories I'm planning to write and they will be able to help me with them. As in giving me ideas. Now I should probably go and leave you to read other stories beside mine. Chow! Until next time!


	20. Results

HEY! It's just me here to tell you the results of the riddle, what my disclaimer is, and some bad news. This isn't a chapter (obviously, I'm not even sure why I'm putting that sentence down) but it is the next best thing. Well, first things first, the winners. ON Ficwad the winner is (drum roll enters) Nuuoa Eclaire! And on fanfiction the winner is… The Wizard of Kazath! Congratulations to all of you who tried. I will send you my email of the stories later.

Next is that I have found my disclaimer. Located in the Forests of um… Tear (okay, so the name is from a book I read, so what) the only talking animal of its kind, introducing (dundundun!) the llama! I haven't named it yet but thank you Spenci (one of my best friends ever) for giving me the idea. For years we have been making fun of my last name. And in return, I have been fooling with hers. Ever since we met she has called me place name here Hamillama, and that is where I got the idea.

This is the last bit of news I have I promise. I have good news, and bad news. And just because of who I am, I'll be giving the good news first. I have half of two one-shots I am planning to write, I am even deciding of whether or whether not I should change one of them into a two-shot. It is already almost eleven pages long! The bad news is that my computer is broken. I haven't been able to type on it for weeks now and I won't be able to any longer until we buy a new motherboard. But I have been able to type in the computer lab during lunch for an hour. During that time I read other stories and type. Between all that I only have about 20-15 minutes of typing and I am not a fast typer. And this is where this notice was typed. That's all for my notices.

Ps: Oh, and can anyone on Ficwad help me. I want to change my account name but I don't know how. I have already changed it on fanfiction though. Thanks to anyone who can help! Also, read Spenci's story Finding Love. It's really good and it's under Bookcross overs. NOW I'm done.


End file.
